Meissa Lestrange y La Piedra Filosofal
by jazmin-ichigo
Summary: Hogwarts, el colegio de magia y hechicería al cual todo niño mágico de Reino Unido sueña con asistir desde que nace, y Meissa Lestrange no es la excepción. Con diez años de edad, espera la carta de su primo Draco, con el fin de descubrir como será la carta que ella misma reciba al año siguiente. Es entonces cuando recibe una lechuza...
1. Chapter 1

**5 de Junio**

El día de hoy me desperté por la mañana, más temprano de lo habitual y corrí a abrir mi ventana de par en par, permitiendo así que el aire fresco y húmedo de primavera entrara a mi habitación.

Estaba muy emocionada ya que hoy se celebraba el cumpleaños número once de mi primo y mejor amigo, Draco Malfoy, y me moría por darle mi regalo y por ver cuando recibiera su carta de Hogwarts. Sería la primera vez que viera una, ya que yo soy menor que él (Mi cumpleaños es el 31 de Octubre, así que no asistiré a Hogwarts hasta el año siguiente. Que envidia).

Apropósito, mi nombre es Meissa Lestrange, hija de Bellatrix y Rodolphus Lestrange, pero debido a ciertos inconvenientes (Mis padres están en Azkaban ahora mismo), vivo en casa de mis tíos, Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy, desde siempre.

Es por esto que mi primo Draco y yo nos hemos criado juntos.

Una vez el sol comenzó a salir, tía Narcisa y una elfa doméstica, Trixy, entraron a mi habitación.

_Tía Cissy, buenos días. _Dije sonriéndole. _Y buen día también, Trixy.

_Buenos días señorita Maisy. _Respondió la elfa llamándome por el apodo por el que Draco me llamaba últimamente.

_Buenos días querida ¿Qué tal dormiste? _Mi tía se adentró en mi armario y comenzó a escoger un vestido para mí.

_Estupendamente. ¿Draco ya despertó?

_Aun no, pensaba que querrías ir a despertarlo en mi lugar.

_ ¡Sí!

Tía Cissy me envió a asearme, luego me ayudó a ponerme un lindo vestido azul y cepilló mi cabello pelirrojo, adornándolo con una diadema.

Hace tiempo comencé a preguntar la razón de que mi cabello fuera pelirrojo cuando no conocía a nadie en la familia que lo tuviera de ese color. Tía Cissy me explicó entonces que de hecho hubo un tío abuelo del lado Black que lo tenía así, sin embargo, eso no acabó de convencerme del todo. Tiempo después, en una reunión familiar especialmente incomoda, pude conocer a tío Arthur y a algunos de sus hijos. Entonces la historia tuvo sentido para mí.

_Muy bien, tan linda como siempre. _Dijo mi tía enviándome fuera de la habitación mientras Trixy limpiaba.

_Gracias tía Cissy.

Tía Narcisa siempre es dulce conmigo y con Draco, a pesar de que con los demás es bastante fría, e incluso puede llegar a dar miedo. Me alegra mucho no ser parte del resto.

La habitación de mi primo estaba justo frente a la mía, así que crucé el pasillo y abrí la puerta lentamente. Aun dormía por lo cual comencé a sacudirlo.

_Draco, despierta… Despierta, feliz cumpleaños… ¿Draco?

Por más que zarandeaba a mi primo este no despertaba, así que me dirigí a correr las cortinas para abrir la ventana encontrándome con una preciosa lechuza blanca la cual traía una carta que tenía claramente el sello de Hogwarts. ¡Llegó!

_Draco ~. Tengo una cosita para ti ~. _Dije directamente en su oído.

_Mmm… déjame dormir un poco más, Maisy. _Dijo cubriéndose aún más con la manta de la cama.

_Está bien. Supongo que tendré que abrir la carta de Hogwarts por ti.

_ ¡¿Llegó?! _Mi primo bajó de la cama de golpe arrebatándome la carta. _ ¡Llegó!

_Hahaha, pues claro que llegó. La lechuza está ahí mismo ¡Ábrela!

_Espera. Si esa es mi lechuza y esta es mi carta ¿Qué hay con la lechuza que está ahí? _ Draco apuntó hacia una gran lechuza moteada sobre su escritorio.

Me acerqué a ella. Traía una carta de Hogwarts. Que extraño.

Volteé la carta mientras Draco me miraba con curiosidad

_ ¿Qué dice?

_Pone: "Señorita Meissa Lestrange

2º piso, tercera habitación a la izquierda

Mansión Malfoy

Wiltshire, Inglaterra."

_...

_... E-es… ¿Es una broma?

_ ¡Sorpresa! _Mis tíos aparecieron en la puerta de la habitación de Draco.

_Pensamos, _Comenzó tío Lucius siendo observado con reproche por tía Cissy. _bueno, Narcisa pensó, que ya que Meissa no entra a Hogwarts este año solo por dos meses podríamos "incentivar" al resto del consejo para que permitieran que ambos asistan a Hogwarts al mismo tiempo.

_ ¿Qué les parece?

_ ¡Eso suena genial! _Me sentía excesivamente emocionada. Nunca pensé que podría adelantar un año en Hogwarts. Estaba totalmente feliz.

_Te felicito por entrar también, Maisy. _Draco me tendió la mano la cual correspondí. Hacíamos eso siempre antes de un partido de Quidditch o cualquier otra actividad a la que nos enfrentáramos juntos.

_Gracias, Draco.

Mientras tanto, Dobby, otro elfo domestico de la mansión, había entrado para encargarse de la habitación de mi primo.

Una vez tendió la cama, Draco y yo nos tumbamos sobre esta, y leímos una y otra vez nuestras cartas, las que decían:

"COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA

Director: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Querido/a Sr. /Srta. Draco Malfoy / Meissa Lestrange

Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.

Muy cordialmente,

Minerva McGonagall

Subdirectora

Uniforme

Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:

Tres Túnicas sencillas de trabajo.

Un sombrero negro puntiagudo para uso diario.

Un par de guantes protectores.

Una capa de invierno.

Libros

Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:

El Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos Miranda Goshawk

Una Historia de la Magia, Bathilda Bagshot

Teoría Mágica, Adalbert Waffling

Guía de Transformaciones para principiantes, Emeric Switch

Mil Hierbas y hongos mágicos, Phyllida Spore

Filtros y Pociones Mágicas, Arsenius Jigger

Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos, Newt Scamander

Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentim Trimble

1 varita.

1 caldero de peltre número 2.

1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal.

1 telescopio.

1 balanza de latón.

Los alumnos también podrán traer una lechuza, un gato, una rata o un sapo.

SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS ALUMNOS DE PRIMER AÑO **NO** SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS"

_Me gustaría conseguir un sapo balear ¿Crees que tío Lucius y tía Cissy me dejen?

_Claro que sí. No es una petición irrazonable. Aunque… están algo pasados de moda ¿No?

_Lo sé. Preferiría un gato, pero dudo que tenga tiempo de cuidarlo. En cambio, podría llevar a mi sapo en un bolsillo de la túnica.

_Hahaha, muy propio de ti.

_ ¿Y tú?

_Mmm… supongo que una lechuza sería la mejor elección.

_ ¿Una lechuza blanca?

_Sip. Llevo algún tiempo pensándolo.

_Será mejor que consiga una lechuza también. Me ayudaría con la correspondencia.

_Acabarás comprando una rata a este ritmo.

_Hehe, una rata moteada no estaría nada mal.

_Eres increíble…

XXX

Después de hablar un rato dejé que Draco se arreglara y bajamos a desayunar. Una vez acabamos ambos enviamos nuestras respuestas a Hogwarts.

Por la tarde los preparativos para la fiesta de cumpleaños estaban listos y los invitados comenzaron a llegar.

Los amigos de mis tíos nos felicitaron a ambos por entrar a Hogwarts y, el señor Goyle y el señor Crabbe, empujaron a sus hijos junto a nosotros para que jugáramos, lo cual intentamos, sin embargo, ambos eran unos completos idiotas, por lo que los dejamos junto a una mesa con canapés y desaparecimos de allí.

_Draco, quiero darte mi regalo. _Dije cogiéndolo de la mano y comenzando a correr hacia el jardín.

_Meissa, no debemos correr dentro de la mansión. Mamá va a enfadarse si nos ve.

_Tranquilo, la puerta está ahí mismo.

Salimos al jardín y corrimos entre los pavos reales, adentrándonos en un pequeño jardín con una fuente al centro. Al fondo de este, entre los rosales, había una puerta dorada.

_Por aquí. _Dije guiándolo hacia la puerta. _ Tú primero.

Draco entró y se quedó de piedra.

_ ¿Te gusta?

_ Mucho.

Ante nosotros se encontraba una nueva parte del jardín que yo había creado (Con ayuda de Trixy y Dobby, claro).

En el centro había una bella fuente donde se encontraban varios caballitos de mar voladores jugueteando. Alrededor se podían apreciar algunos diricawls (O dodos como los conocen los muggles) corriendo de un lado para otro. A los costados había mandado plantar cerezos de eterna floración rosas y celestes, los cuales perfumaban el aire.

_Gracias Maisy. _ Mi primo me abrazó.

_Sabía que te gustaría. _Correspondí su abrazo y luego comenzamos a caminar.

A mi primo siempre le habían fascinado los animales, incluso si lo ocultaba un poco ya que el ser visto abrazando a un gatito en público podría no dar la impresión que debe proyectar el heredero de la casa Malfoy. Sin embargo, ahora podría hacerlo en la intimidad de este jardín.

Lo llevé hasta una banca de madera en la cual había un gran paquete.

_Y aún falta lo mejor. Ábrelo_ Le dije sonriendo.

Una vez lo abrió, un perrito saltó a sus brazos.

_Wow ¿Es…?

_Un crup albino.

Efectivamente, el cachorro de dos colas era completamente blanco.

_ ¿Cómo vas a llamarlo?

_ Te llamaré Duke.

Al decir eso, la placa mágica que le había puesto anteriormente fue grabada con su nombre y los datos de Draco por detrás.

_Esto es fantástico, pero deberíamos volver ya.

_Si, tienes razón.

_Vamos Duke.

_Woof.

_ ¿Vas a llevarlo a casa?

_Pues claro. Después de todo es digno de mi tener un perro tan magnifico como este.

_Ya veo. _Sonreí. Me alegró que le gustara tanto.

Una vez en casa Draco les informó a mis tíos que desde ahora teníamos un crup, con lo cual no parecían emocionados, pero tampoco molestos.

La fiesta dio paso a una cena preparada por Dobby y Trixy, la cual estaba deliciosa. Al finalizar, los niños fueron enviados a sus casas, escoltados por sus elfos domésticos, mientras que los adultos hablaban de negocios.

Por nuestra parte, Draco y yo subimos a su habitación ya que había dicho que tenía algo para mí.

_Ten. _Dijo dándome una pequeña cajita.

_Gracias, pero, se supone que es tu cumpleaños, no el mío.

_Solo ábrelo ¿Quieres?

Lo hice. Dentro se encontraba un pequeño monedero, así que miré a Draco con curiosidad.

_Esta hecho de piel de moke, lo cual no me hace muy feliz, pero, te será útil en Hogwarts. También conseguí un bolso de mano del mismo material. Así no perderás tus cosas. Iba a dártelos por tu cumpleaños, pero será mejor que los tengas ahora.

_Gracias Draco. Es perfecto.

Abracé a mi primo, quien luego me entregó el bolso, por lo cual volví a abrazarlo y nos despedimos para ir a dormir.

Este va a ser un año fantástico, lo sé.

XXX

 **31 de Julio**

Ya han pasado casi dos meses desde que Draco y yo recibimos nuestras cartas de Hogwarts y al fin hoy fuimos al callejón Diagon a conseguirlo todo.

No habíamos ido antes debido a que durante todo Junio el padrino de Draco, Severus Snape, había estado impartiéndonos clases de magia, como había hecho desde siempre durante las vacaciones. Él es realmente estricto cuando nos enseña, sin embargo, una vez la clase acaba es el mejor tío que cualquiera pudiera desear. Incluso, una vez acabó Junio, tío Sev nos llevó a Draco y a mí de vacaciones al "Campo de Hadas" en Escocia.

Los muggles no lo saben, pero, en ese lugar, si sabes a que colina entrar, realmente hay hadas.

Estuvimos allí dos semanas, y luego usamos un traslador hasta los "Acantilados del Mar" en Francia, donde tía Cissy y tío Lucius nos esperaban para continuar nuestras vacaciones, las cuales acabaron ayer, ya que debíamos volver a casa para ir de compras al callejón Diagon hoy.

_ ¡Draco! ¡¿Estás listo?!_ Grité por decimotercera vez golpeando la puerta de su habitación.

_ ¡Ya voy, ya voy! _Mi primo abrió la puerta de golpe con cara de enfado. _Por las barbas de Merlín, Maisy ¿No puedes calmarte un poco? Te comportas como una muggle acelerada.

_Repite eso y asistirás a Hogwarts con el cabello azul neón, Draco. _Dije poniéndome muy seria de pronto, ante lo cual mi primo alzó sus manos para apaciguarme.

_Está bien, está bien. Lo retiro. Pero en serio, estas demasiado emocionada prima. Ya hemos estado en el callejón Diagon antes.

_Lo sé, pero, no es lo mismo. Siempre vamos a la tienda de animales mágicos y a las tiendas de golosina, librerías y boutiques, pero ahora podremos comprar algo que nunca hemos tenido antes.

_Nuestras varitas. _Al decirlo los ojos de mi primo brillaron y sonrió.

_Exacto. _Ante aquella idea comencé a sonreír también. Me preguntaba como serian nuestras varitas. Que nervios.

Bajamos las escaleras bromeando y envueltos en una risa contagiosa, con lo cual tía Cissy, tío Lucius y tío Sev sonrieron.

_ ¿Están listos niños? _Ambos asentimos a tía Cissy. _Bien, nos iremos cuando acabemos el desayuno.

Y eso hicimos, aunque lamentablemente tardamos más de lo necesario, ya que comimos tan rápido mientras nos reíamos, que Draco se atragantó y a mí me dio hipo, lo cual provocó que algunos jarrones explotaran cuando el tocia y que comenzaran a salirme burbujas de colores por la boca al hipar.

XXX

Una vez llegamos al callejón Diagon nos dirigimos a la tienda de Madame Malkin, quien es una bruja amable que ama llevar túnicas de diversos colores. La de hoy era color malva.

_Buenos días Madame Malkin. _Tía Cissy entró con nosotros mientras tío Lucius y tío Sev se dirigían al Caldero Chorreante, para reunirse con alguien.

_Buenos días, Narcisa, querida. ¿Vienes por una túnica nueva?

_En realidad…_ Mi tía dirigió su mirada hacia nosotros.

_Oh, entiendo. ¿Van a Hogwarts, queridos?

Ambos asentimos sonrientes. Luego de saludarla, Madame Malkin nos guio a ambos hacia los escabeles, donde dos brujas nos pusieron un par de túnicas negras y comenzaron a colocar alfileres para marcar el largo apropiado.

_Me gustaría tener una túnica azul también con estrellas de plata bordadas en los bordes.

_Parecerás una Ravenclaw. _Criticó Draco.

_Bueno, una verde entonces. O lavanda. ¿Quizá podrían ser reversibles? _Dije mirando inquisitivamente a tía Cissy, quien a su vez miró de igual manera a Madame Malkin.

_Si usted está de acuerdo, no veo por qué no.

_ ¡Genial!

_En ese caso, yo también quiero una. Roja con detalles plateados quizá.

_Si fueran dorados parecerías un Gryffindor. _Dije comenzando a reír.

_ ¡Retira eso!

_ ¡Jamás!

Justo antes de que comenzáramos a discutir por los colores alguien entró a la tienda.

_ ¿Hogwarts, guapo? _Oí decir a Madame Malkin. _Tengo muchos aquí... En realidad, tengo a dos muchachos ahora mismo.

En un momento, Madame Malkin volvió junto a nosotros trayendo consigo a un chico pelinegro y de piel clara. Guio al niño hasta el escabel junto a Draco y comenzó a medirle la túnica ella misma.

_Hola. _Saludo Draco. _ ¿También Hogwarts?

_Sí. _El chico parecía algo incómodo. Pensé que quizá nunca antes le habían hecho una túnica a medida.

_Mi padre está en el Caldero Chorreante junto a mi padrino por negocios. Mi madre está por aquí mirando las túnicas. Y esta_ Draco se apartó permitiendo que viera mejor al chico, quien tenía unos brillantes ojos verdes, como los míos, tras un par de gafas. _es mi prima.

_Un placer, soy Meissa Lestrange.

_Ah, por cierto, soy Draco. Draco Malfoy.

_Soy Harry. Harry Potter.

Draco y yo nos miramos un momento y luego volteamos a ver al chico pelinegro que decía ser Harry Potter.

_ ¿De verdad eres Harry Potter? _Preguntamos a la vez.

_Lo soy.

_Vaya. Y… ¿Dónde has estado desde… ya sabes? _Pregunté.

_ ¿Es verdad que has estado en el mundo muggle?

_Sí, he estado allí viviendo con mis tíos.

_Ah, entiendo. ¿Son del lado de los Potter? _Indagué.

_No, son la hermana de mi madre y su esposo.

_Creía que tu madre era la única bruja en la familia. _Draco miró a Harry inquisitivo.

_Así es.

_ ¿Has… has vivido con muggles todo este tiempo? _Preguntó mi primo.

Harry asintió y ambos lo miramos con desconcierto y preocupación.

_Pobre, debió ser duro. _Draco estiró una mano, apoyándola en el hombro de Harry.

_N-no necesito que sientan lastima por mí.

_Nos preocupamos.

_Apenas me conocen ¿Por qué les preocuparía?

_Ah, claro. No debe saberlo, Draco.

_ ¿El qué? _Parecía que el chico no podía decidir si se encontraba molesto o intrigado.

_Veras, tu bisabuela, Dorea Potter, de soltera Black, era la hermana mayor de nuestro bisabuelo, Pollux Black.

_En resumen _Continuó Draco al ver que Harry nos miraba confundido. _eres nuestro primo.

_ ¿Cómo? _Los ojos verdes del chico destellaron.

_Si, tío Lucius y tía Narcisa te buscaron cuando supieron lo… lo de tus padres.

_Así es, pero Dumbledore dijo que estarías seguro entre los muggles y pidió que no te buscaran, por tu seguridad.

_Pero creíamos que estarías con una familia de magos.

_Deja que se lo cuente a mamá. _Draco comenzó a buscarla con la mirada, pero en cambio vio algo que pareció sorprenderlo así que miré también. _ ¡Oye, mira a ese hombre!

_Ése es Hagrid. Trabaja en Hogwarts.

_Oh, he oído hablar de él. Es una especie de sirviente, ¿No?

_Es el guardabosque. _Harry pareció molestarse nuevamente. En serio parecía que Draco podía irritarlo con facilidad.

_Draco se refería a que él presta asistencia en Hogwarts. No me parece algo por lo cual molestarse

_Bueno, quizá tienes razón. _El chico se ruborizó un poco, avergonzado supongo. _De todas maneras, yo creo que es estupendo.

_Ya está listo lo tuyo, guapo. _Dijo Madame Malkin, ante lo cual Harry bajó del escabel.

_Espéranos un momento ¿Quieres? Podríamos ir de compras juntos. _Dije sonriendo.

_Eso. Pero ya que Hagrid te está esperando deberías ir con él. _Completó Draco. _Ya sabes, por el helado.

_Tienen razón, los veo fuera.

Una vez acabamos, corrimos a contarle a tía Cissy lo que había ocurrido y los tres salimos de la tienda apresuradamente.

XXX

 **Pov Harry**

_ ¡Harry, cariño! _Una mujer rubia vestida con una túnica blanca se apresuró hacia mí y me abrazó, lo cual provocó que manchara su túnica con gran parte de mi helado de chocolate y frambuesa.

_Lo siento.

_No te preocupes tesoro. _La mujer frunció el ceño y con un movimiento de varita la mancha desapareció.

_Increíble.

_Oh, solo es un hechizo de nada. _Me dijo sonriendo. _Más importante ¿Cómo has estado Harry?

_Bueno, yo… _ ¿Cómo había estado?

_Mis pequeños me han contado que has tenido que vivir con muggles todo este tiempo. _La mujer parecía realmente escandalizada por aquello.

_Ah, sí. Mis tíos y mi primo.

_Dumbledore nos aseguró a Lucius y a mí que estarías a salvo, pero estas tan pálido y delgado... Seguro no has estado comiendo bien ¡Esto lo va a saber el ministro!

La mujer continuó su monologo sobre lo incompetente que había sido el tal Dumbledore, lo preocupada que estaba y lo mal que lo iban a pasar en el ministerio por haber roto a su familia.

_Señora Narcisa, debería calmarse.

_ ¿Hagrid? _La mujer hiso una mueca de asco. Quizá ellos no se llevaban demasiado bien. _ Lo siento, con todo esto no había notado que estabas aquí.

_Si, bueno. Dumbledore me ha encargado que acompañe al chico durante sus compras.

_Oh, ya veo. _La mujer pareció meditar un momento. _Sin embargo, ahora que nos hemos encontrado, Harry podría venir con nosotros. Después de todo, estamos aquí por las mismas razones.

_Pues, no se… _Podía ver a Hagrid indeciso por lo que sugería la mujer, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada el chico rubio me dio la mano.

_Yo creo que es una idea estupenda, mamá.

_Yo también lo creo, tía Cissy. _La chica pelirroja tomó mi otra mano y empezaron a caminar llevándome con ellos.

Debería molestarme, pero no lo hiso. Tendría que aprenderme sus nombres pronto.

Pude ver como Hagrid se despedía de mí con una sonrisa mientras la mujer rubia nos alcanzaba, así que le sonreí también.

_Entonces… ¿Es usted mi tía? _ Pregunté una vez la mujer estuvo a nuestro lado.

_Así es, soy Narcisa Malfoy, pero puedes llamarme tía Cissy como hace Maisy.

_ ¿Maisy?

_Soy yo. _Dijo la niña pelirroja sonriendo. _Mi nombre es Meissa, pero todos me llaman Maisy. Tú también puedes hacerlo, primo.

Me sonrojé. No porque me gustara ni nada de eso. Es solo que nadie nunca me había llamado primo con tanto cariño y menos sin apenas conocerme. Después de todo Dudley me trata más como un saco de boxeo que como un familiar.

De pronto llegamos a una pequeña plaza donde mi nueva tía nos dejó diciendo que iría a por su marido al Caldero Chorreante.

_Supongo que no tienes escoba propia. _Comentó el chico rubio… Draco, tomando asiento en una banca.

_No._ Respondí sentándome junto a él.

_Ni has de saber que es el quidditch. _Le siguió Maisy sentándose del otro lado de Draco.

_No._ Me estaba comenzando a sentir como un idiota.

_Nosotros jugamos. Papá dice que sería un crimen que no me eligieran para jugar por mi casa, y la verdad es que estoy de acuerdo.

_ ¿Ya sabes en qué casa vas a estar?

_No _ Cada vez me sentía más tonto.

_Bueno, nadie lo sabrá realmente hasta que lleguemos allí, pero yo sé que seré de Slytherin, porque toda mi familia fue de allí. ¿Te imaginas estar en Hufflepuff? Yo creo que me iría, ¿no te parece?

_Oh, vamos. Los Hufflepuff son adorables, pero por supuesto estaré en Slytherin también, después de todo, mis padres estuvieron allí.

_Mmm… Supongo que mis padres también estuvieron en Slytherin.

Mis nuevos primos se miraron un momento y entonces Maisy habló.

_Tengo entendido que estuvieron en Gryffindor en realidad. _Dijo haciendo un gesto de desagrado.

_Es una casa horrible. _Draco parecía disgustado también.

_No es que sea mala, es solo que la mayoría en esa casa son muy… impulsivos.

_Dirás idiotas.

_Se caracterizan por ser valientes, pero hacen las cosas sin pensar y acaban dejándolo todo peor casi siempre.

_Entiendo…_Escuchando aquello me pregunté cómo serían mis padres y si habrían muerto por actuar sin cuidado.

_Pero no te preocupes, seguro entraras en Slytherin, como nosotros. _Draco apoyó una mano en mi espalda para consolarme. Eso se sintió cálido.

_Incluso si acabas en la casa de tus padres, seguiremos siendo amigos ¿Verdad? _Maisy me miró con preocupación. _ Es decir, se sabe que esas casas no se llevan nada bien, pero aun así…

_ Espera ¿Somos amigos? _Pregunté con algo de sorpresa.

_Al menos yo espero que sí, aunque no es que me importe del todo. _ Draco desvió la mirada sonrojado.

Me estiré para ver a Maisy y noté que miraba al suelo.

No quería hacer que dudaran de nuestra amistad, es solo que nunca había tenido amigos. No me esperaba que lo fuéramos. No tan rápido, al menos.

_I-incluso si me escogen para otra casa, me gustaría que siempre seamos amigos.

Ambos parecieron animarse. Supongo que estaban tan preocupados como yo.

_Siempre. _Repetimos los tres uniendo nuestras manos.

Justo en ese momento, tía Cissy volvió junto a nosotros acompañada de un hombre rubio y un hombre pelinegro que me resultaba extrañamente familiar.

_Mira cuanto has crecido muchacho. _Habló el pelinegro. _ La última vez que te vi tan solo tenías un año… Si hubiera sabido… Siento mucho lo de tu madre.

_No te culpes Severus. _El hombre rubio intentó consolarlo. _ Ninguno sabía que Dumbledore haría esto. Hicimos mal en confiar en él. Por cierto, soy Lucius Malfoy, tu tío. Es un gusto poder verte al fin, Harry. _Dijo tendiéndome la mano, por lo cual me puse de pie y correspondí el gesto.

_Y yo soy Severus Snape. Tu madre y yo éramos buenos amigos.

_ ¿De verdad? _Eso me sorprendió. Nunca había sabido nada de mis padres. Esta era mi oportunidad. _Podría… ¿Podría hablarme de ella?

_Será un placer muchacho.

Pasamos el resto del día yendo de tienda en tienda, mientras todos me ponían al día sobre el mundo mágico.

Primero fuimos a por helados para todos cuando les conté que aquel día era mi cumpleaños (Fue bueno, ya que el que Hagrid compró para mi había acabado en la túnica de mi tía en lugar de en mi boca).

Draco sugirió que probara el helado de chocolate con chispas explosivas, el cual fue alucinante. Por su parte, él y Maisy, habían pedido helados de pistacho con centro de goma de mascar eterna, por lo cual al salir de la heladería compitieron por ver quien hacia el globo más grande y luego los dejaron irse flotando.

Después entramos a una tienda a por pergaminos y plumas, donde pude conseguir un frasco de tinta que cambiaba de color al escribir. Draco se obsesionó con tener una pluma que escribía por sí misma y me arrastró con él para escoger la que mejor combinaba con su cabello, mientras que nuestra prima se adentró en la tienda en busca de algo. Poco después regresó con un libro rosa y detalles dorados.

_Escribe todo lo que te ocurre durante el día, lo que piensas y la lista de deberes pendientes. Es realmente útil. _Dijo sonriendo alegre.

Al final acabé escogiendo una pluma de búho gris para Draco, ya que, como le dije, combinaba con sus ojos.

Mientras caminábamos a Flourish y Blotts, una tienda de libros, los chicos comenzaron a explicarme que es el quidditch y como se juega.

_En lo que resta de vacaciones puedo enseñarte Harry. _Dijo tía Narcisa.

_No creo que los Dursley estén muy felices con eso.

_ ¿Los Dursley? ¿Te refieres a la familia muggle con la que has vivido? _Asentí. _ Cielo, no creerás que dejaremos que sigas viviendo allí ¿O sí?

_ ¿No?

_Pues claro que no._ Intervino tío Lucius. _ Quizá si por algunos días más, sin embargo, en cuanto hayamos arreglado todo en el ministerio vendrás a vivir con nosotros.

_ ¿De verdad? _No me lo podía creer. ¿De verdad esto estaba pasando?

_Ah, pero no creas que todo será coser y cantar, jovencito. _Tío Severus me miró seriamente. Me habían explicado que él era maestro de pociones en Hogwarts pero que también era el tutor de mis primos durante las vacaciones. El resto del tiempo tía Narcisa se encargaba. _Tengo mucho que enseñarte antes de que comience el curso en Hogwarts.

_Estoy deseando aprender. _Dije con impaciencia. Realmente deseaba saber más de todo esto.

Una vez en la librería pude ver que los estantes estaban llenos de libros hasta el techo. Algunos estaban forrados en piel, otros eran pequeños como un sello, con tapas de seda, otros estaban llenos de símbolos raros y unos pocos no tenían nada impreso en sus páginas.

Hasta Dudley, que nunca leía nada, habría deseado tener alguno de aquellos libros. Pensando en mi odioso primo cogí un tomo de "Hechizos y Contra hechizos" el cual decía más abajo "Encante a sus amigos y confunda a sus enemigos con las más recientes venganzas: Pérdida de Cabello, Piernas de Mantequilla, Lengua Atada y más, mucho más. Escrito por el profesor Vindictus Viridian".

_Gran elección Harry. _ Dijo Maisy acercándose con una pila de libros.

_ ¿A quién planeas hechizar? _Preguntó Draco apareciendo tras ella con más libros aún.

_Estaba tratando de averiguar cómo hechizar a Dudley, mi primo muggle.

_ ¡Oh~! ¡Gran idea! Podrías hacer que su piel sea verde y morada. _Mi prima dejó los libros sobre una mesa y comenzó a buscar en la repisa junto a mí.

_ ¡O que los dientes y las uñas se le caigan! _Draco la imitó comenzando a buscar del otro lado.

_No diré que es una mala idea, _Tío Severus apareció tras nosotros. _ pero está prohibido utilizar magia en el mundo muggle. _Y tras decir aquello me arrebató el libro y lo puso en su lugar, para luego coger otro. _ Sin embargo este podría resultarte más útil. _Dijo entregándome un tomo que ponía "Magia silenciosa para principiantes", para luego sonreír de modo cómplice y retirarse.

Luego mis primos me explicaron que si no pronunciaba palabras al hechizar podía declarar lo que sea que hiciera como magia accidental luego, lo cual resultaba claramente útil.

Salimos de la tienda una hora después con los libros necesarios para las clases, además de varias novelas, herbolarios, bestiarios y grimorios que Maisy, Draco y yo habíamos comprado.

Seguido a esto fuimos a por nuestros calderos, balanzas y telescopios, y después nos dirigimos a una droguería verdaderamente fascinante. Tanto como para hacerte olvidar el horrible hedor que había dentro. Algo así como una mezcla de huevos pasados y repollo podrido.

Desde la pared hasta el techo pude divisar raíces secas, polvos brillantes, manojos de plumas, colmillos y garras ¡Incluso había cuernos de unicornio a la venta!

Tío Severus se encargó de solicitarle al vendedor lo necesario para su clase, además de algunas cosas extras para ponerme al día.

Cuando salimos de la tienda nos dirigimos al "Emporio de la Lechuza". Era un sitio oscuro y lleno de ojos brillantes, susurros y aleteos.

Allí nos encontramos a Hagrid, quien apareció con una gran jaula la cual en su interior portaba una hermosa lechuza blanca, medio dormida.

_Ten Harry, feliz cumpleaños. _Dijo sonriendo.

_Muchas gracias Hagrid, no tenías por qué hacerlo.

_Lo sé, pero quería.

_En serio muchas gracias.

_Ni lo menciones _Hagrid dejó de sonreír y dijo con aspereza. _No creo que los Dursley te hagan muchos regalos.

_ ¿Puedo verla? _Draco se acercó con curiosidad.

_Es muy bonita. ¿Cómo vas a llamarla? _Maisy se acercó por el otro lado.

_Aun no lo sé. Creo que lo decidiré luego.

Después de eso mis primos entraron a conseguir lechuzas para ellos y tras una media hora ambos salieron con jaulas similares a la mía y dos bonitas lechuzas.

_La mía es una Lechuza de los Campanarios, la llamare Selenia. Había querido una de estas desde hace mucho. _Draco me enseñó su lechuza emocionado. Esta dormía al igual que la mía.

_Esta es un Cárabo Norteamericano. _Dijo Maisy mostrándome a la lechuza la cual extrañamente miraba hacia todos lados. _No esperaba que tuvieran uno aquí. La llamaré Wisdom.

_ ¿Qué clase de lechuza es la mía Hagrid?

_Un búho de las nieves. Te será muy útil en invierno. _Dijo con orgullo.

_Le encontrare un nombre adecuado.

_ ¿Han ido ya a Ollivander?

_Nos dirigíamos allí ahora mismo. _ Dijo tío Lucius acercándose.

_Entonces vamos. Muero de curiosidad por ver cómo es la varita del chico.

Tía Cissy murmuro algo que sonó como "Lo que sea", y comenzamos a caminar hacia la tienda de varitas. Llevaba todo el día esperando por esto, y por los saltitos mal disimulados que daban mis primos parecía que ellos llevaban esperando mucho más.

XXX

 **Pov Draco**

La tienda del señor Ollivander era estrecha, desaliñada y algo desastrosa, sin embargo, había oído que, hacia las mejores varitas de Inglaterra, así que entré siguiendo a mis padres junto a Maisy y Harry.

Se me hacía extraño tener otro primo así, de pronto, pero no era algo que me disgustara. Era agradable tener a otro chico con el que hablar. Después de todo, siempre habíamos sido Maisy y yo, y solo veíamos a otros chicos en nuestros cumpleaños. Y no eran niños muy interesantes que digamos.

En el polvoriento escaparate, sobre un cojín de desteñido color púrpura, había una varita.

El tal Hagrid se sentó en una pequeña silla mientras los demás nos dirigimos hacia el mostrador en completo silencio.

_Buenas tardes. _Un anciano de grandes ojos apareció frente a nosotros provocando que me sobresaltara. Oí un crujido. Al parecer Hagrid también se había sorprendido. Incluso aunque se vestía con ese horrible abrigo, no parecía ser un mal hombre.

_Buenos días señor Ollivander. _Mi madre le sonrió al hombre.

_Narcisa, querida. ¿Cómo has estado? Aun conservas tu varita ¿No es así? Veintisiete centímetros, cabello de unicornio, de acacia. Una varita temperamental. Con clase.

_Aun la tengo. _Mi madre acarició su varita con un brillo en los ojos y mi padre se aclaró la garganta.

_ ¡Lucius! Treintaiun centímetro, olmo, nervio de corazón de dragón. Una varita poderosa, como olvidarla.

_Hemos venido a por las varitas de los niños, señor Ollivander. _Habló mi madre.

_Por supuesto, por supuesto. Ah, sí. Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter, pensaba que los vería pronto. Tienes los ojos de tu padre. _Dijo dirigiéndose a mí. Luego miró a mi primo. _Y tú de tu madre. _Por último miró a Maisy con curiosidad. _Meissa Lestrange… ¿No eres demasiado joven aun, querida?

_Me han dejado entrar antes a Hogwarts, señor.

_Ah, debes ser una brujita extraordinaria entonces. Es extraño, no te pareces en nada a tus padres.

Vi a mi prima palidecer. Ella siempre había mostrado preocupación por este hecho. Nunca había visto a sus padres además de en fotografías, debido a que se encontraban en Azkaban, un lugar que no era para niños, por lo cual siempre le había preocupado que se decepcionaran de ella cuando los conociera.

_ ¿Dijo que había conocido a la madre de Harry? _Dije intentando desviar la atención de Maisy y aprovechando de satisfacer la curiosidad de mi primo por sus padres.

_Si, sí. Parece que fue ayer el día en que ella vino aquí, a comprar su primera varita. Veintiséis centímetros de largo, elástica, de sauce. Una preciosa varita para encantamientos.

El señor Ollivander se acercó a Harry sin siquiera parpadear. Me estaba comenzando a hacer sentir incómodo.

_Tu padre, por otra parte, prefirió una varita de caoba. Veintiocho centímetros y medio. Flexible. Un poquito más poderosa y excelente para transformaciones. Bueno, he dicho que tu padre la prefirió, pero en realidad es la varita la que elige al mago.

El señor Ollivander estaba tan cerca de Harry que casi estaban nariz contra nariz, así que jalé a mi primo hacia mí con algo de molestia. Sin embargo, el hombre volvió a acercarse y tocó una cicatriz en la frente de Harry que hasta ahora no había notado. Entonces volvió a enderezarse y sonrió con pesar. Que hombre más extraño.

_Lamento decir que yo vendí la varita que hizo eso. Treinta y cuatro centímetros y cuarto. Una varita poderosa, muy poderosa, y en las manos equivocadas... Bueno, si hubiera sabido lo que esa varita iba a hacer en el mundo..._ El hombre negó con la cabeza y entonces miró a Hagrid.

_ ¡Rubeus! ¡Rubeus Hagrid! Me alegro de verlo otra vez... Roble, cuarenta centímetros y medio, flexible... ¿Era así?

_Así era, sí, señor.

Este hombre no parecía prestar real atención a nada que no fueran las varitas. Además, desvariaba un poco. Miré a mis primos, ambos parecían estar envueltos en sus propios pensamientos con un aire depresivo. Este hombre no me gustaba nada.

_Buena varita. Pero supongo que la partieron en dos cuando lo expulsaron.

Aquí vamos de nuevo, ahora planea deprimir al pobre Hagrid.

_Eh..., sí, eso hicieron, sí. Sin embargo, todavía tengo los pedazos.

Eso ultimo pareció animar al gran hombre.

_Pero no los utiliza, ¿verdad?

_Creo que no es momento para esto señor Ollivander, no tenemos toda la tarde. Los chicos tienen un horario para irse a la cama ¿Sabe? _Dijo tío Sev haciéndose notar.

_Severus Snape, que sorpresa. _Hagrid se relajó al ver que su atención ya no estaba sobre él. _ Treinta centímetros, rígida, pino negro y fibras de corazón de dragón. Muy útil en artes oscuras.

_Si, sí. Ahora ¿Podríamos encontrar una varita para los niños antes de la hora de cenar?

_Claro, claro. Déjenme ver. _Sacó de su bolsillo una cinta métrica, con marcas plateadas. _ ¿Con qué brazo cogen la varita?

_Eh... bien, soy diestro _Respondió Harry.

_Con la derecha. _Dije yo.

_También soy diestra. _Completo Maisy.

_Extiendan su brazo. Eso es.

De pronto, la cinta se dividió en tres y comenzaron a medirnos del hombro al dedo, luego de la muñeca al codo, del hombro al suelo, de la rodilla a la axila y alrededor de nuestras cabezas.

_Cada varita Ollivander tiene un núcleo central de una poderosa sustancia mágica. Aquí utilizamos pelos de unicornio, plumas de cola de fénix y nervios de corazón de dragón. No hay dos varitas Ollivander iguales, como no hay dos unicornios, dragones o aves fénix iguales. Y, por supuesto, nunca obtendrán tan buenos resultados con la varita de otro mago, niños.

El señor Ollivander estaba revoloteando entre los estantes, sacando caja tras caja.

_Esto ya está. _Al decir aquello las cintas métricas se enrollaron en el suelo. El señor Ollivander puso una caja frente a cada uno _Bien niños, prueben esas. Madera de haya y nervios de corazón de dragón. Veintitrés centímetros. Bonita y flexible; Arce y pluma de fénix. Diecisiete centímetros y cuarto. Muy elástica; Ébano y pelo de unicornio, veintiún centímetros y medio. Elástica. Vamos, vamos, agítenlas.

Estuvimos agitando y agitando varitas sin resultados, las cuales aumentaban por momentos.

De pronto pude sentir el calor extenderse por mi cuerpo. Era como si mi magia se acelerara y se dirigiera hacia la varita, la cual comenzó a soltar chispas azules y verdes.

Los adultos comenzaron a aplaudir.

_Maravilloso, 25 centímetros, razonablemente flexible, madera de espino y núcleo de cabello de unicornio. Ideal para magia curativa.

No podía parar de sonreír, me encantaba mi nueva varita. Sin embargo, el señor Ollivander me la arrebató para embalarla.

Retrocedí junto a mis padres mientras mis primos continuaban agitando y agitando varitas.

_Valla. Qué clientes más difíciles ¿No? Pero no se preocupen, encontraremos a su pareja perfecta por aquí, en algún lado. Me pregunto... sí, por qué no, una combinación poco usual, acebo y pluma de fénix, veintiocho centímetros, bonita y flexible.

Cuando Harry agitó la varita una corriente de chispas rojas y doradas estallaron en la punta como fuegos artificiales. Todos aplaudimos.

_ ¡Oh, bravo! Oh, sí, oh, muy bien. Bien, bien, bien... Qué curioso... Realmente qué curioso...

Puso la varita de Harry en su caja y la envolvió murmurando lo curioso que era.

_Perdón, pero ¿Qué es tan curioso? _Preguntó mi primo expectante.

_Recuerdo cada varita que he vendido, Harry Potter. Cada una de las varitas. Y resulta que la cola de fénix de donde salió la pluma que está en tu varita dio otra pluma, sólo una más. Y realmente es muy curioso que estuvieras destinado a esa varita, cuando fue su hermana la que te hizo esa cicatriz.

Harry tragó, sin poder hablar. En serio este hombre no tenía filtro.

_Sí, veintiocho centímetros. Ajá. Realmente curioso cómo suceden estas cosas. La varita escoge al mago, recuérdalo... Creo que debemos esperar grandes cosas de ti, Harry Potter... Después de todo, El-que-no-debe-ser nombrado hizo grandes cosas... Terribles, sí, pero grandiosas.

Ahora solo quedaba Maisy, quien no dejaba de agitar varita tras varita.

_Quizá… quizá soy demasiado joven y mi varita ideal aún no se ha hecho.

_Tonterías. Tiene que estar por aquí. Ten, intenta con esta. Treintaiun centímetros, madera de cornejo, cabello de unicornio y ligeramente elástica.

Cuando Maisy la agitó chispas blancas y rosas saltaron de la varita. Mi prima comenzó a reír alegremente mientras aplaudíamos.

_Es una varita juguetona, ideal para encantamientos. Es muy parlanchina, no le gustan los encantamientos sin palabras. Me sorprende que sea la pareja de una Lestrange-Black. Muy curioso.

Pagamos y salimos de allí. Mis padres insistieron en comprar todo el material de Harry por lo cual se había quejado incontables veces durante el día diciendo que no era necesario, y esta no fue la excepción. Sin embargo, papá pagó antes de que pudiera objetar demasiado.

No me agradó el señor Ollivander, pero al menos ya teníamos nuestras varitas.

Mientras atardecía, nos dirigimos hacia el Caldero Chorreante hablando de tonterías con mis primos.

Realmente este iba a ser un gran año.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pov Harry**

Tras salir del Caldero Chorreante, Hagrid me entregó un sobre sellado.

_Tu billete para Hogwarts. El uno de septiembre, en Kings Cross.

_Gracias Hagrid.

_De nada. Suerte muchacho.

Seguido a esto tío Lucius hiso parar un extraño taxi verde.

_ ¿Cuál es la dirección Harry?

_ ¿Dirección? _ ¿Es que pensaban pagar un taxi hasta la casa de mis tíos? Dudé un momento, pero al final la dije. _Número 4 de Privet Drive, en Little Whinging, Surrey. Pero no es necesario ir en un taxi. Puedo ir en tren.

_Tonterías. _Tío Lucius y el taxista acomodaron los paquetes en el maletero mientras el resto subíamos al automóvil, el cual era sorprendentemente el triple de amplio por dentro que por fuera.

_ ¿Quieren comer algo niños? _Preguntó tía Narcisa al tiempo que tío Lucius se sentaba junto a ella y el taxi comenzó a avanzar.

Todos asentimos y tía Narcisa abrió una despensa que no había notado hasta ahora. De allí nos sirvió algunos sándwiches y galletas de fruta, además de leche.

Creo que me dormí junto a Maisy y Draco luego de comer, y cuando desperté nos encontrábamos fuera de la casa de mis tíos.

Mis primos seguían durmiendo, por lo cual intenté bajar sin hacer mucho ruido, sin embargo, mis tíos me detuvieron.

_Entraremos contigo. _Dijo tío Lucius. _Tenemos que hablar un momento con tus tíos.

Asentí y me dirigí hacia la entrada de la casa.

No tenía llaves así que tuve que tocar el timbre y esperar a que me abrieran.

No sé de qué hablaron los Malfoy con los Dursley, pero mi última semana con los Dursley no fue nada divertida.

Dudley me tenía miedo y mis tíos no me trataban como a un sirviente, lo cual me pareció genial en un principio, sin embargo, luego noté que no solo no me maltrataban, sino que nadie me hablaba en general.

Parecían entre aterrorizados y furiosos, así que se dedicaban a ignorarme. Era deprimente.

Así que me quedaba en mi habitación con mi lechuza blanca, a la cual había llamado Hedwig, un nombre que encontré en "Una historia de la magia", y me dedicaba a leer los libros del colegio y enviarme cartas con mis primos.

Draco me contaba lo mucho que ansiaba poder mostrarme todos los animales mágicos del jardín y enseñarme a usar una escoba, aunque siempre mencionaba que el seguiría siendo el mejor.

Por su lado Maisy quería mostrarme su colección de libros y pociones, además de mencionar una vez que se moría de ganas por tener a alguien más, además de Draco, a la hora del té.

Me estaba comenzando a preguntar si era realmente bueno tener primos que querían jugar conmigo. Me sentía emocionado y agobiado a la vez.

XXX

 **7 de Agosto**

Aun no amanecía cuando oí que golpeaban la puerta y me levanté a abrir, encontrándome allí a tío Lucius y tía Narcisa.

_Muy bien cariño, toma tus cosas y vámonos. _Tía Narcisa me acarició el cabello, frunciendo el ceño al fijarse en mi pijama remendado.

_ ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? _Tío Vernon bajaba lo más rápido que podía las escaleras con tía Petunia detrás.

_Hemos venido a llevar a Harry a casa. _Habló ahora tío Lucius adelantándose y entregándole una carpeta a tío Vernon.

_Pero esto…

_Son los documentos que comprueban que ahora tenemos la custodia legal de Harry Potter, además de los papeles de la demanda por negligencia que hemos comenzado contra ustedes. _Una sonrisa sádica se reflejó en el rostro de tío Lucius.

_ ¡¿P-pero como se atreven?! _Mi tío comenzó a ponerse tan rojo como un tomate, pero de pronto palideció. Volteé a ver a los Malfoy notando que habían sacado sus varitas.

_Llévenselo, solo llévenselo. _Comenzó a repetir tía Petunia una y otra vez. No sé por qué eso me hiso sentir tan desolado. Sabía que ella nunca me había querido en su casa para empezar. _No tenemos problemas con que se lo lleven al fin. Cuidar de él ha sido solo un sacrificio de todos modos.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas, hasta que sentí un cálido abrazo por detrás.

Al mirar hacia arriba pude descubrir a tía Narcisa mirándome con cariño.

_Todo irá bien tesoro. No la escuches. Vamos por tus cosas.

Media hora más tarde nos encontrábamos en una limusina con dirección a la Mansión Malfoy.

XXX

 **Pov Draco**

Cuando desperté me apresuré a levantarme y al salir de la habitación me topé con Maisy quien sonrió con burla.

_ ¿Tan temprano primo? Me alegra que al fin haya algo que te motive a madrugar. ¿O debería decir "alguien"?

_Oh, cállate Maisy.

_ ¿Te has puesto rojo, Draco? Qué lindo.

Bajamos las escaleras justo cuando la puerta principal se abría dejando a ver a mis padres y a Harry entre ellos.

_ ¡Harry! _Exclamamos mi prima y yo corriendo a abrazarlo.

_Hola…

_No corran dentro de casa, niños.

_Perdón mamá /Lo siento tía Cissy.

_Está bien. ¿Por qué no desayunamos y luego le muestran a Harry su nueva habitación?

Ambos asentimos y arrastramos a Harry hacia el comedor señalando cada puerta por la cual pasábamos para indicarle a nuestro primo de que habitación se trataba cada una.

Miré a Harry de reojo y pude notar sus ojos enrojecidos. Había estado llorando. Me pregunte cual sería el motivo, pero decidí dejarlo para después.

El desayuno pasó rápido entre historias y bromas.

Antes de que nos fuéramos. nos avisaron que tío Sev llegaría al día siguiente para ayudar a Harry.

El día anterior, mi padre había lanzado un hechizo para que el pasillo en el cual estaban la habitación de Maisy y la mía, se ensanchara hasta ser un circulo, creando un vestíbulo. Y añadió una tercera habitación en aquella ala para Harry.

_Wow ¿De verdad es solo para mí?

_Claro. Es algo pequeña, pero, papá dice que estas habitaciones crecerán a medida crezcamos nosotros.

_ Bromeas ¿No?

_Para nada. ¿Cómo era tu habitación en casa de tus tíos muggles?

_Yo… eh… en realidad, dormía en la alacena bajo la escalera.

_..._ ¿Estaba hablando en serio? Por lo sonrojado que estaba creo que sí que hablaba en serio. Realmente aquellos muggles me hacían enojar. Algún día iban a pagar lo que habían hecho con mi primo.

_...

_Luego hablaremos de eso con mis padres ¿Sí? _El solo asintió. Era algo tierno. Le sonreí para calmarlo y tomé su mano. _Ven, hay ropa en el armario. Tienes que cambiarte. Mamá y Maisy nos están esperando abajo para enseñarte a volar una escoba.

_De acuerdo.

XXX

_ ¡Tardaron mucho! _Maisy se acercó girando a nuestro alrededor sobre su escoba.

_Lo siento, no podía decidir que debía ponerme. Toda la ropa era nueva y no quiero estropearla.

_Ven, tía Cissy tiene algo para ti.

Mamá le entregó a Harry una escoba de entrenamiento y estuvo practicando un rato como elevarse en ella. Lo consiguió bastante rápido, a decir verdad, por lo que estuvimos jugando el resto del día a pillarnos y a ver quién era más rápido entre los tres.

Por supuesto Maisy resultó serlo, ya que es la más pequeña y ligera. Sin embargo, no tiene muy buen equilibrio en distancias largas, así que acabé ganando de todas formas.

Debo admitir que Harry es un digno contrincante. Tendré que practicar mucho más desde ahora si no quiero que me supere.

XXX

 **1 de Septiembre**

El resto de las vacaciones Harry se la pasó estudiando con el tío Sev por las mañanas y jugando con Maisy y conmigo por las tardes.

Y hoy al fin es el día en el cual los tres dejaremos la Mansión Malfoy para asistir a Hogwarts. Estoy muy nervioso, pero no lo diría ni en un millón de años.

Me desperté a eso de las seis de la mañana y salí al vestíbulo encontrándome con mi primo, quien jugaba con su lechuza en un sillón junto a la ventana.

_Buenos días. _Harry se sobresaltó y me miró un momento, supongo que intentando reconocerme en la oscuridad.

_Buenos días.

_ ¿Tampoco podías dormir? _Pregunté sentándome junto a él.

_Estoy demasiado emocionado para eso. Hoy al fin veremos cómo es Hogwarts y sabremos, ya sabes…

_A qué casa perteneceremos… _Lo miré. Realmente parecía nervioso. Desde que había llegado habíamos descubierto que teníamos mucho en común, por lo cual nos habíamos vuelto cercanos. Eso había incrementado mis deseos de protegerlo. _Maisy y yo te hemos dicho varias veces que sin importar en que casa quedemos, siempre seremos familia. Y más importante, amigos.

Harry asintió y nos quedamos ahí un rato, en silencio, esperando a que nuestra prima despertara. Una vez lo hiso fuimos a arreglarnos y bajamos a desayunar.

XXX

 **Pov Narcisa**

No había podido dormir en toda la noche, así que me dirigí a ver a mis niños dormir por última vez antes de que se fueran a Hogwarts.

Algunos podrían pensar que es una conducta impropia de la señora Malfoy, pero al diablo con esa gente, no tengo por qué probarles nada. Además, amo a mis niños y... bueno… ¿Quién iba a enterarse de esto?

Antes de entrar al ala de los niños pude oír un par de voces, por lo que me oculté en la oscuridad para averiguar de quienes se trataba.

_ ¿Tampoco podías dormir?

_Estoy demasiado emocionado para eso. Hoy al fin veremos cómo es Hogwarts y sabremos, ya sabes…

_A qué casa perteneceremos… Maisy y yo te hemos dicho varias veces que sin importar en que casa quedemos, siempre seremos familia. Y más importante, amigos.

Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por mis mejillas. Mis pequeños eran tan tiernos.

"Siempre seremos familia" … con aquella frase en mi mente volví a la cama, pensando en que, ahora que el señor oscuro ya no existía y mis padres estaban muertos, quizá fuera el momento de retomar las relaciones con Andrómeda y conocer al fin a mi sobrina, incluso si eso implica soportar al idiota de Edward.

XXX

 **Pov Meissa**

Bajamos de la limusina frente a la estación de trenes y nos dirigimos en busca del andén nueve y tres cuartos.

Una vez estuvimos entre el andén nueve y el diez, mi tío atravesó rápidamente la pared frente a nosotros para mostrarnos como se hacía (Rápido y sin miedo).

Draco fue tras él empujando su carrito.

Iba a ir tras él, pero deje que Harry, quien se veía más nervioso de lo usual, pasara antes.

_Todo irá bien. Si Draco lo ha hecho, no ha de ser tan difícil.

Harry rio ante el comentario y atravesó la pared corriendo, conmigo tras él y tía Cissy tras de mí.

Del otro lado se encontraba el andén nueve y tres cuartos, y en él, una impresionante locomotora de vapor color escarlata.

Por el andén había cientos de gatos de todos los colores correteando, pero Harry nos detuvo a Draco y a mí de coger alguno y nos instó a seguir.

_ ¿Qué tienes contra los gatos?

_Nada, pero podemos jugar con ellos en el tren si se da la ocasión.

_No insistas Maisy, lo único que "el niño que vivió" quiere es llegar a Hogwarts lo más pronto posible y saber a qué casa pertenecerá.

_Por favor, no me llames así. _Harry se sonrojó un poco. La primera noche que pasó en casa le habíamos pedido a tía Cissy que contara su historia y eso le había resultado… vergonzoso o algo así.

_Pero si solo será un momento…

Antes de lograr coger un pequeño gatito negro fui empujada por mis primos por el andén en busca de un vagón vacío.

Los primeros vagones ya estaban ocupados, con chicos asomados por las ventanas para hablar con sus familiares o discutiendo por si estarían en la ventana o en el pasillo.

Mientras buscábamos, pasamos junto a un chico de cara redonda que lloriqueaba.

_Abuelita, he vuelto a perder mi sapo.

_Oh, Neville. _Por el suspiro de la anciana me pareció que no era la primera vez que ocurría. Espero que lo encuentre.

Una vez hallamos un compartimento desocupado cerca del final del tren, subimos nuestras lechuzas y bajamos a por nuestros baúles.

Mis tíos se habían quedado hablando con algún conocido al otro lado del andén y subir los baúles nos estaba costando un poco más de lo esperado, a decir verdad.

_ ¿Quieren que les eche una mano? _Un chico pelirrojo, un poco más alto que mis primos, apareció junto a nosotros.

_Sí, por fa…

_No necesitamos tu ayuda, gracias. _Dijo Draco cortando a Harry.

_No seas tonto Draco. _Intervine yo poniendo una sonrisa de disculpa. _Te agradecería mucho que nos ayudaras.

_ ¡Eh, Fred! ¡Ven a ayudar!

_ ¿Es que no sabes quién es, Maisy? Se trata de un Weasley.

Justo en ese momento un muchacho idéntico al otro apareció junto a nosotros.

_Déjenme adivinar, son Fred y George Weasley. _Continuo Draco poniéndose delante de mí.

_Si ¿Y tú eres? _ Respondieron al unísono los gemelos.

_Draco Malfoy y ella es mi prima, Meissa Lestrange.

Pude ver como los gemelos se ponían serios repentinamente.

_ Chicos ¿Pueden explicarme que está pasando?

_El padre de estos chicos, Arthur Weasley, es primo de mi madre. _Volteó a ver a Harry, quien asintió. _Hace algún tiempo, asistió a una reunión familiar con dos de sus hijos. Allí ellos afirmaron que…

_Nosotros no tenemos nada que ver. _Se defendieron los gemelos.

_Nuestro padre y hermanos pueden ser…_Comenzó George.

_Unos idiotas. _Completó Fred.

_Pero nosotros no creemos eso. Lo prometemos.

Me sentí más tranquila al escuchar aquello así que dejé de esconderme tras Draco y me dirigí a los gemelos.

_Soy Meissa Lestrange. Un gusto. _Dije extendiendo mi mano, gesto el cual correspondieron. _Como dijo Draco, mi madre, como su madre, es prima de su padre. Eso nos vuelve primos también así que, llevémonos bien. _Sonreí y ellos también sonrieron.

Una vez arreglamos el malentendido, Fred y George nos ayudaron a subir nuestros baúles al compartimiento.

_Muchas gracias. _Dijimos los tres.

_ ¿Qué es eso? _Uno de los gemelos, señaló la brillante cicatriz de Harry, quien fue inmediatamente jalado por Draco.

_Hey, no lo toques.

_Vaya _El otro gemelo le siguió, ignorando a Draco… espero poder reconocerlos algún día_ ¿Eres tú...?

_Es él _Siguió el primero. _Eres tú, ¿no?

_ ¿Quién? _Harry parecía confundido. Ahora que lo pensaba, Draco no había presentado a Harry, ya que estaba intentando cuidar de mí.

_Harry Potter. _Dijeron a coro.

_Oh, él. Quiero decir, sí, soy yo. _Dijo Harry haciendo que Draco lo soltara, pero sin apartarse de él.

Los gemelos lo miraron boquiabiertos y Harry se ruborizó notablemente.

Estaba segura de que Draco comenzaría una nueva disputa entre los Malfoy y los Weasley, pero entonces…

_ ¿Fred? ¿George? ¿Están ahí?

_Ya vamos, mamá.

Y dicho eso ultimo los gemelos saltaron del vagón.

Se oyó un suspiro de alivio por nuestra parte. Sabíamos que esto ocurriría, pero no esperábamos que fuera tan pronto.

_Y bien ¿Qué era eso que el padre de los gemelos dijo en aquella reunión?

_Mira, no es algo de lo que queramos hablar, Harry.

_No, está bien Draco. No tienes que protegerme siempre. _Dije tomando asiento al igual que mis primos. _Verás Harry, la razón de que mis padres estén en la cárcel es que eran mortífagos, seguidores del señor tenebroso.

_Oh… yo… siento haber preguntado, no tienes por qué…

_No he acabado. El matrimonio de mis padres, como la mayoría sabe, no fue un matrimonio por amor, sino que fue para mantener la pureza en la sangre de nuestra familia… Al parecer mi madre se consideró en su momento como la seguidora más fiel del señor oscuro. Debido a esto, el señor Weasley dijo… _Estaba dispuesta a decirlo, pero mi voz se quebró.

_Él dijo que Meissa era la hija del señor tenebroso y no de tío Rodolphus. _Completó Draco. _Hasta entonces él era tolerado en la familia, a pesar de ser un admirador de muggles, sin embargo, desde entonces cortamos relaciones con los Weasley.

_Sin embargo, Fred y George tienen razón... _Seguí, limpiando las pequeñas lágrimas que habían escapado de mis ojos. _ Esos fueron el señor Weasley y sus hijos Bill y Percy. Incluso esos dos tenían menos de 16 años entonces. Quizá no pensaban así en realidad.

_Eres demasiado indulgente.

_Creo que es bueno que sea así. _Harry me abrazó un momento. _Siento haber preguntado.

_No te preocupes.

_Chicos, deberíamos despedirnos de mamá y papá. El tren partirá pronto.

Cuando bajamos pudimos ver a los gemelos junto a una mujer pelirroja, un niño y una niña. Supongo que serán su madre y hermanos.

_Ahora, ustedes dos... Este año se tienen que portar bien. Si recibo una lechuza más diciéndome que hicieron... estallar un inodoro o...

_ ¿Hacer estallar un inodoro? Nosotros nunca hemos hecho nada de eso.

_Pero es una gran idea, mamá. Gracias.

_No tiene gracia. Y cuidad de Ron.

_No te preocupes, el pequeño Ronnie estará seguro con nosotros.

_Cállate. _ Habló un niño casi tan alto como los gemelos, flacucho y pecoso.

Ver a los Weasley, quienes eran pelirrojos, me recordaba que no todos en la familia eran rubios o pelinegros y que mi cabello encajaba.

_Eh, mamá, ¿adivinas a quién acabamos de ver en el tren?

Harry se puso rápidamente tras Draco, lo cual nos provocó una risita a ambos.

_ ¿A quién?

_ ¡A Harry Potter!

_Mamá, ¿puedo subir al tren para verlo? ¡Oh, mamá, por favor...! _La niña, que tendría mi edad, comenzó a insistir a su madre. Que comportamiento más vergonzoso.

_El pobre chico no es algo para que lo mires como en el zoológico. _Dijo la mujer, enfadada. Ella ya me agradaba un poco solo por eso. _ ¿Es él realmente, Fred? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

_Se lo pregunté. Vi su cicatriz. Está realmente allí... como iluminada.

_Pobrecillo... Espero que no esté solo.

_No lo está. _Dijo tía Cissy apareciendo de pronto y frunciendo el ceño hacia la mujer.

_ ¿Narcisa?

_ Molly… Después de lo que tu marido dijo en aquella reunión espero que tú y tus hijos se alejen de mis pequeños.

_ Tranquila, no estábamos hablando de tus niños, Narcisa.

_Oh, no lo sabes.

_ ¿Saber qué?

_Que Narcisa y yo hemos acogido a Harry en nuestra casa. _Tío Lucius abrazó a tía Cissy por los hombros.

_ ¿Qué…?

_Así que por favor manténganse alejados de nosotros.

_Mira Narcisa, siento mucho lo que ocurrió en aquella fiesta, pero mis hijos y yo no…

_Tonterías. No me hagas repetirlo. No se acerquen a…

_ ¡Ellos se han disculpado, tía Cissy! _Grité llamando su atención.

_Maisy…

_Sé que intentas protegernos, pero… _Me acerqué hasta donde mis tíos se encontraban.

_Los gemelos han sido muy gentiles con nosotros, mamá. _Draco se puso junto a mí.

_Y sé que no estaba cuando todo esto ocurrió, pero si Maisy quiere volver a llevarse bien con los Weasley, yo la apoyo, tía Narcisa. _Dijo Harry poniéndose del otro lado.

Tía Narcisa acercó su mano a mi rostro y lo acaricio.

_Entiendo lo que dices cariño, y estoy orgullosa de los tres por ser tan maduros, pero aun así…

En ese momento el ayudante del tren comenzó a avisar que en cinco minutos partiríamos, así que mis primos y yo nos apartamos un momento junto a mis tíos, dejando aquella discusión en pausa.

_Que tengan un buen año en Hogwarts, niños. _Dijo tío Lucius dándonos la mano a cada uno para luego acariciar nuestros cabellos.

_Prometan que me escribirán todos los días. _Le siguió tía Cissy.

_Lo prometemos. _Dijimos Draco y yo a la vez.

_Eso también te incluye a ti, Harry. _El miró a tía Cissy confundido. Aun parecía dudar que fuera importante para nosotros. _No creerás que no me interesa saber de ti ¿O sí?

_Yo… también enviaré cartas todos los días, tía Narcisa. _Ella se agachó para quedar a nuestra altura y miró a Harry a los ojos.

_Te quiero tesoro. Sé que te cuesta entenderlo después de la familia que tuviste, pero, incluso si tus padres y yo no nos llevábamos especialmente bien, yo te quise desde el momento en que supe de tu existencia. Somos familia después de todo. Así que, no dudes que te queremos. _Dicho esto, lo abrazó.

Me sentía feliz por Harry, pero también me sentía algo sola. Era extraño.

_Por supuesto, los quiero a los tres. _Dijo atrapándonos a Draco y a mí también en un abrazo.

_ ¿Y qué hay de mí? _Tío Lucius desvió la mirada mientras tía Cissy se ponía de pie para actuar seria nuevamente.

_No sé de qué me hablas.

_Oh, bueno. Yo pensé…

_No creerás que me olvido de ti cariño. _Dijo intentando reprimir una sonrisa y dándole la mano a tío Lucius.

_No, claro que no. _Pude ver que mi tío comenzaba a sonrojarse.

_Te amo.

_Te amo también.

Luego de eso sonrieron y comenzaron a besarse.

_Oh, vamos. Esperen a estar en la limusina al menos. _Reclamó Draco mientras Harry y yo reíamos. _ ¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Me escuchan?

Después de eso nos despedimos y entramos al compartimento que habíamos apartado.

Iba a extrañar a mis tíos. Eran más mis padres que mis propios padres, a los que nunca había visto.

A veces me gustaría llamarlos así, pero creo que no estaría bien, así que me contengo.

XXX

 **Pov Harry**

Al subir al vagón pude oír el llanto de una niña. Supongo que la hermanita de los gemelos.

_No he podido hablar con él, mamá.

_Está bien, quédate tranquila. Ya podrás hablarle otro día.

_Y tampoco tengo edad para ir a Hogwarts.

_Ya, ya. El próximo año será.

_Me siento un poco mal por ir a Hogwarts un año antes escuchando a esa pobre chica. _Comentó mi prima acercándose a la ventana.

Entonces se oyó un silbido.

_Daos prisa. _Dijo la señora Weasley.

Se oyeron pasos apresurados y risas mescladas con el llanto de la pequeña.

_No llores, Ginny, vamos a enviarte muchas lechuzas.

_Y un inodoro de Hogwarts.

_ ¡George!

_Era una broma, mamá.

Entonces el tren partió.

Maisy corrió a sentarse frente a mí para estar junto a la ventana al igual que yo, mientras que Draco se apoyó en mí hombro.

Estuvimos en silencio un rato viendo como las casas pasaban a toda velocidad por la ventanilla.

Me sentía realmente emocionado y probablemente tanta emoción nos había agotado un poco.

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió de pronto, por lo que Draco se sentó como es debido.

Allí, en la puerta, se encontraba el hermano menor de los gemelos pelirrojos.

_ ¿Hay alguien sentado ahí? _Preguntó, señalando el asiento junto a mi prima. _Todos los demás vagones están llenos.

Todos negamos con la cabeza y, a pesar de que Draco frunció el ceño por la intromisión, el muchacho se sentó.

Creo que Draco aún no está muy convencido con lo de relacionarse con los tal Weasley, pero no dijo nada.

El niño pelirrojo se sentó junto a Maisy, lo cual parecía hacerla sentir incomoda. Había descubierto durante estas semanas que ni Draco ni Maisy eran muy buenos relacionándose con otros que no fueran ellos mismos.

De hecho, ellos me habían dicho que, si no hubiera sido por la privacidad de la tienda de túnicas ellos jamás me habrían hablado.

Por supuesto, se les daba muy bien fingir comodidad en situaciones sociales, pero ahora que se encontraban en una situación normal parecían tensos.

Noté que no sabía el nombre del chico pelirrojo. Quería decirle que tenía una mancha negra en la nariz.

_Eh, Ron.

Los gemelos aparecieron de pronto rompiendo aquel ambiente tan tenso.

_Mira, nosotros nos vamos a la mitad del tren, porque Lee Jordan tiene una tarántula gigante y vamos a verla.

_De acuerdo. _Murmuró el tal Ron.

_Harry, Draco, Meissa. Él es Ron, nuestro hermano. Nos veremos después, entonces.

_Hasta luego. _Contestamos todos con desgana, mientras los gemelos salían del compartimiento.

_ ¿Eres realmente Harry Potter? _Dijo Ron de pronto.

_Y aquí vamos. _Soltó Draco.

Yo tan solo asentí.

_Oh... bien, pensé que podía ser una de las bromas de Fred y George. _El chico pareció relajarse. _ ¿Y realmente te hiciste eso... ya sabes...?

Señaló la frente de Harry.

_ ¿No te parece descortés preguntarle eso a mi primo? _Dijo Maisy hablando al fin. _Aunque ya que los tres sois mis primos supongo que debería especificar. _Dicho aquello resopló con fastidio. Seguro que haber agrandado su familia ya no le parecía tan divertido.

Me levanté el flequillo para enseñarle cicatriz a Ron, pero Draco me jaló hacia atrás y me lo reacomodó.

Ahora que lo pensaba, tampoco había dejado que Maisy la viera demasiado tiempo después de que la viera él.

¿Acaso mi cicatriz era tan horrible que temía que me rechazaran si la veían?

Ron pareció avergonzado ante lo ocurrido y comenzó a mirar sus zapatos, aunque de vez en cuando me miraba y desviaba rápidamente la mirada. Era algo gracioso en realidad.

_ ¿Sois una familia de magos? _Pregunté intentando romper la tensión.

_Oh, sí, eso creo. _Respondió Ron. _Me parece que mamá tiene un primo segundo que es contable, pero nunca hablamos de él.

_Más vale que no. No es nada bueno relacionarse con muggles. _Dijo al fin Draco.

_Oí que él había vivido con muggles. No pueden ser tan malos si él está aquí, sano y salvo. _Dijo dirigiéndose a Draco y luego a mí. _ ¿Cómo son?

_Te equivocas, son horribles... Bueno, no todos ellos. Mi tía, mi tío y mi primo sí lo son. Me hubiera gustado tener tres hermanos magos… Pero al menos ahora tengo a Maisy y Draco. _Dije sonriendo provocando que los mencionados se sonrojaran.

_Son cinco en realidad. Soy el sexto en nuestra familia que va a asistir a Hogwarts. Podrías decir que tengo el listón muy alto. Bill y Charlie ya han terminado. Bill era delegado de clase y Charlie era capitán de quidditch. Ahora Percy es prefecto. Fred y George son muy revoltosos, pero a pesar de eso sacan muy buenas notas y todos los consideran muy divertidos. Todos esperan que me vaya tan bien como a los otros, pero si lo hago tampoco será gran cosa, porque ellos ya lo hicieron primero. Además, nunca tienes nada nuevo con cinco hermanos. Me dieron la túnica vieja de Bill, la varita vieja de Charles y la vieja rata de Percy.

_Vaya, eso suena duro. _Dijo Maisy empatizando con él.

_Si te hace sentir mejor, también podría decirse que tenemos el listón alto. _Continuó Draco. _Mis padres no estarían nada felices si cualquiera de los tres fuera peor que alguno de tus hermanos o cualquier otro primo de nuestra edad. Quieren que seamos los mejores.

_Creo que se trata encontrar algo en lo que los demás no hayan sido los mejores. Así no podrán compararnos. _Dije yo.

_Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. _Ron parecía deprimido.

_Bueno, al menos estamos en el mismo barco. Creo que no nos hemos presentado en realidad. Soy Meissa Lestrange, pero, puedes llamarme Maisy.

_Yo soy Draco. Draco Malfoy.

_Ya lo sabes, pero, soy Harry Potter.

_Soy Ron Weasley. Un placer.

El chico pareció alegre de haber hecho amigos. También yo estaba feliz de tener a otro amigo… aunque era raro que se tratara de otro primo. ¿Es que todos éramos primos por aquí?

Ron empezó a buscar algo en su chaqueta y después de un rato sacó a una gran rata gris, que estaba dormida.

_Se llama Scabbers y no sirve para nada, casi nunca se despierta. A Percy, papá le regaló una lechuza, porque lo hicieron prefecto, pero no podían comp... Quiero decir, por eso me dieron a Scabbers.

Las orejas de Ron enrojecieron y volvió a desviar la mirada.

Yo no creía que hubiera nada malo en no poder comprar una lechuza. Después de todo, hasta un mes atrás yo tampoco tenía dinero.

_Nosotros hemos traído lechuzas. _Contó Maisy sonriente, aparentemente ajena a la vergüenza de Ron. _La mía se llama Wisdom.

_La mía es una lechuza de los campanarios. La nombré Selenia. _Siguió Draco.

_A la mía la llamé Hedwig. Pero ¿Sabes? Hasta que Hagrid, el guardabosque de Hogwarts, me contó que era un mago, yo no sabía de mis padres o Voldemort y no tenía nada de dinero. Mis tíos me daban la ropa vieja de mi primo y… ¿Qué?

Todos me miraban fijamente.

_Lo has vuelto a hacer. _Maisy me miraba con una sonrisa divertida.

_Has dicho el nombre del señor oscuro. _Draco me miró y negó con una sonrisa resignada.

_Yo creí que tú, entre todas las personas... _Ron me miraba impresionado.

_No estoy tratando de hacerme el valiente, ni nada por el estilo.

Ron me miró con incredulidad.

_Está diciendo la verdad. _Dijo mi prima.

_El no deja de olvidar que no pronunciamos su nombre. Ya nos hemos acostumbrado. _Le siguió Draco.

Suspiré con cansancio.

_Si sigo olvidando "detalles" como ese, acabaré siendo el peor de la clase.

_Lo dudo mucho. Hay mucha gente que viene de familias muggles y aprende muy deprisa. _Dijo Ron intentando animarme.

_Además, lo que tío Sev y tía Cissy te enseñaron debería servirte desde aquí hasta tercero.

_ ¿Eh? ¿De verdad?

_Pues claro. _Draco me miró fijamente y luego continuó. _Por supuesto habrá más que aprender en Hogwarts, pero lo esencial ya lo has aprendido.

_ ¿De qué hablan? _Pregunto Ron curioso.

_Veras, mi padrino, Severus Snape, es profesor de pociones en Hogwarts y durante las vacaciones es el tutor de magia de Maisy y mío. Ahora también es el tutor de Harry, así que durante las últimas semanas estuvo poniéndolo al día con las costumbres mágicas y hechizos simples.

_ Wow, eso es genial.

Seguimos conversando de todo durante un rato hasta que, más o menos al medio día, se produjo un alboroto en el pasillo, y una mujer sonriente se asomó a nuestro vagón.

_ ¿Queréis algo del carrito, guapos?

Habíamos desayunado bastante temprano, así que mi estómago rugió ante la mención de comida.

_Lo entiendo, lo entiendo. Compremos algo. _Draco, que me había oído al estar junto a mí, me dirigió una sonrisa burlona y sacó su billetera.

Yo me puse de pie sacando mi bolsa de oro mientras Maisy rebuscaba en su bolso de mano.

Ron por su parte se sonrojó.

_He traído bocadillos. _Murmuró.

Cuando vivía con los Dursley nunca pude comprar golosinas y, aunque comía muy bien ahora con los Malfoy, no habíamos salido de la mansión después de mi llegada debido a que mis tíos no creían que ninguno estuviera listo para ir al pueblo

Al parecer hay gente que cree que los Malfoy apoyaban a Voldemort antaño, y por lo tanto mis tíos piensan que alguien podría atacarnos allí (Sobre todo a Maisy, cuyos padres están en Azkaban).

Por lo que oí, ya había ocurrido un incidente y no querían repetirlo.

Pero ahora, en la seguridad del tren a Hogwarts, me sentía listo para comprarme todas las barras de chocolate que pudiera cargar.

Sin embargo, cuando me acerque al carro me lleve un chasco, debido a que la mujer no tenía Mars. En cambio, tenía Grageas Bertie Bott de Todos los Sabores, chicle, ranas de chocolate, empanadas de calabaza, pasteles de caldero, varitas de regaliz y otra cantidad de cosas extrañas que jamás había visto.

Como no conocía nada de aquello compré un poco de todo lo que pude ver.

Maisy consiguió algo de helado levitador, pasteles de caldero y patatas explosivas entre otras cosas, mientras que Draco cogió algunas empanadas de calabaza, babosas de gelatina y cuatro batidos de frambuesa boreal.

Ron nos miraba asombrado mientras poníamos todo en el asiento entre Draco y yo para ver que comeríamos y que íbamos a guardar.

_ En serio tenían hambre, ¿verdad?

_Muchísima. _Cogí una empanada de calabaza y un batido que Draco me ofreció y comencé a comer mientras Maisy decidía que poner en su bolso, el cual al parecer podía guardar innumerables cosas sin que su peso variara, además de poder ser abierto solo por ella y por quienes no le desearan ningún mal.

Ron había sacado un paquete arrugado de alguna parte. Al abrirlo note que tenía cuatro bocadillos.

_Mi madre siempre se olvida de que no me gusta la carne en conserva.

_Te los cambio por un pastel o lo que gustes. _Dije sintiendo curiosidad por su comida cacera.

_No te va a gustar, está seca. Ella no tiene mucho tiempo… Ya sabes, con nosotros cinco.

_Vamos Ron, sírvete un pastel. _Dijo Maisy encajándole un pastel de caldero en la boca, haciendo que yo casi escupa el batido mientras Draco se reía ofreciéndole a Ron uno de los vasos.

_Ten, traje para todos. Bébelo antes de que te atragantes por culpa de Maisy.

_ ¿Qué son éstos? _Pregunté tomando un dulce llamado "Ranas de chocolate". _No son ranas de verdad, ¿no?

La verdad es que no habría sido sorprendente.

_Quien sabe. Quizá lo sean, quizá no. _Respondió Maisy mirándome seria.

Nadie habló por un momento, hasta que ella comenzó a reír haciendo que me sonrojara por haber caído en su broma, mientras Draco y Ron aguantaban la risa. Ya me vengaría más tarde.

_No lo son. Solo son caramelos. _Dijo Ron riendo un poco. _Pero mira qué cromo tiene. A mí me falta Agripa.

_ ¿Qué?

_Oh, por supuesto, no debes saber... _Miré a Draco y luego a Maisy, pero ambos negaron con la cabeza.

_ ¿Tampoco lo saben?

_Sé quién es Agripa, pero no sé nada de ningún cromo. _Respondió mi prima.

_Yo he oído de eso, pero no es la clase de dulces que llevan a la mansión. De hecho, allí casi todos son hechos por los elfos así que...

Ron pareció alegre de saber algo que nosotros no, así que comenzó a explicarnos.

_Las ranas de chocolate llevan cromos, ya saben, para coleccionar, de brujas y magos famosos. Yo tengo como quinientos, pero no consigo ni a Agripa ni a Ptolomeo.

Tomé una rana de chocolate y la desenvolví. Junto a la rana venia un cromo. En él estaba impreso el rostro de un hombre. Llevaba gafas de media luna, tenía una nariz larga y encorvada, cabello plateado suelto, barba y bigotes. Debajo de la foto estaba el nombre: Albus Dumbledore.

_ ¡Así que éste es Dumbledore! _Exclamé feliz de saber al fin como se veía aquel hombre.

_ ¡No me digas que nunca has oído hablar de Dumbledore!

_Claro que ha oído hablar de ese inútil. _Draco prácticamente escupió las palabras. _Él fue el responsable de que Harry se criara solo entre muggles.

_Puede que sea poderoso y todo eso, pero, no es una buena persona. _Maisy desvió su mirada hacia la ventana

_Mis padres siempre han hablado bien de él ¿Están seguros de que es su culpa que vivieras entre muggles?

_Mis padres dicen que fue su decisión y que al ser tan respetado no pudieron objetar.

_Vaya…

Estuvimos un rato en silencio mientras leía la tarjeta del cromo:

"Albus Dumbledore, actualmente director de Hogwarts. Considerado por casi todo el mundo como el más grande mago del tiempo presente. Dumbledore es particularmente famoso por derrotar al mago tenebroso Grindelwald en 1945, por el descubrimiento de las doce aplicaciones de la sangre de dragón, y por su trabajo en alquimia con su compañero Nicolás Flamel. El profesor Dumbledore es aficionado a la música de cámara y a los bolos.

Al dar vuelta al cromo vi con asombro que el hombre ya no estaba.

_ ¡Ya no está!

_Bueno, no iba a estar ahí todo el día. Ya volverá. ¿Puedo tomar una rana? Quiero ver si está Agripa.

_Sírvete.

_Es como los cuadros en casa. _Dijo Draco mientras Maisy le alcanzaba una rana a Ron.

_Aun no me acostumbro. En el mundo de los muggles la gente en las fotos no se mueve.

_ ¿No? _Ron me miró atónito. Draco y Maisy me habían visto igual cuando se los dije en casa. _ ¡Eso es muy raro! Vaya, me ha salido otra vez Morgana y ya la tengo seis veces repetida... ¿No la quieres? Puedes empezar a coleccionarlos.

Seguí mirando el cromo mientras Dumbledore regresaba a él y me sonreía. Luego tomé el cromo que Ron me había dado.

_Sacaré el resto, veamos que encontramos. _Dijo Maisy. Parecía emocionada con el juego.

_Ama coleccionar cosas. _Aclaró Draco mientras nuestra prima sacaba todas las ranas que había guardado y Draco acercaba las que habíamos dejado fuera. _Tiene un álbum con flores mágicas de todos tipos, otro de escamas de dragón y otro con alas de hadas.

Recordé que de hecho me había enseñado dos de esos, aunque no sabía nada sobre lo de las hadas.

Una vez las sacó, noté que Ron parecía más interesado en comer las ranas de chocolate que en buscar magos y brujas famosos, pero los demás tuvimos muy pronto a Ramón Llull, al rey Salomón, Circe, Paracelso y Merlín, entre otros.

_ ¿Puedo quedarme a Morgana, Cassandra y Cliodna? Ellas me encantan. _Dijo Maisy cogiendo los cromos y metiéndolos a su bolso.

_Si, no hay problema.

_Me quedaré con Hesper, Slytherin, Adalbert y Pilliwickle para comenzar. _Dijo Draco guardándolos en un bolsillo.

_Al final no estaban los cromos que me faltan…

_Ya aparecerán Ron.

Abrí una bolsa de grageas de todos los sabores y repartí entre todos.

_Tienen que tener cuidado con ésas. _Nos previno Ron. _Cuando dice «todos los sabores», es eso lo que quiere decir. Ya sabes, tienes todos los comunes, como chocolate, menta y naranja, pero también puedes encontrar espinacas, hígado y callos. George dice que una vez encontró una con sabor a duende.

Ron eligió una verde, la observó con cuidado y mordió un pedacito.

_Puaj... ¿Ves? Coles.

_Sí, sí. Esto si lo hemos comido. Tío Lucius nos trae a veces. Es divertido. _Maisy le dio la mano a Draco el cual correspondió el gesto y luego hicieron lo mismo conmigo y con Ron. Era un reto.

Pasamos un buen rato comiendo las grageas de todos los sabores para ver a quien le salía la mejor y la peor en cada ronda.

Entre las que me salieron había algunas con sabor a tostadas, coco, judías cocidas, fresa, curry, hierbas, café, sardinas e incluso mordí la puntita de una gris que resultó ser pimienta.

Había ganado un par de veces el juego, pero claramente esa última no me favorecía, o eso creí yo.

_Puaj. _Ron escupió la gragea rápidamente.

_Iugh. _Maisy hiso una mueca de asco por lo ocurrido.

_ ¿Qué era? _Preguntamos Draco y yo al mismo tiempo.

_No estoy muy seguro, pero era acido, amargo y viscoso.

_Supongo que has perdido otra vez. _Draco le entrego un caramelo changedy verde a Ron, quien lo comió, volviéndose verde uno de sus mechones.

Al terminar de jugar Draco tenía tres mechones rosas, uno rojo y tres violetas; Maisy tenía dos violetas y cuatro verdes; Ron tenía dos rosas, tres verdes y dos violetas; Mientras que yo tenía tres rosas, uno verde y uno rojo.

Como era el que menos veces había perdido pude ponerle un mechón violeta extra a cada uno.

Por otro lado, Maisy y Draco habían empatado, pero antes de poder hacer algo sobre aquello, un chico de cabello rubio entró de pronto.

XXX

 **Pov Meissa**

De pronto la puerta del vagón se abrió y entró el muchacho de cara redonda que estaba antes en el andén nueve y tres cuartos. Parecía muy afligido.

_Perdón. ¿Por casualidad no habréis visto un sapo?

Todos negamos y el chico gimió.

_ ¡La he perdido! ¡Se me escapa todo el tiempo!

_Ya aparecerá. _Dijo Harry intentando consolarlo.

_Sí. Bueno, si la veis...

Y salió del compartimiento.

_No sé por qué está tan triste. _Dijo Ron. _Si yo hubiera traído un sapo lo habría perdido lo más rápidamente posible. Aunque en realidad he traído a Scabbers, así que no puedo hablar.

Ron sacó a la rata para ponerla sobre sus rodillas, pero se la arrebaté.

_Esté o no pasada de moda, es su compañera, es lógico que este triste y quiera encontrarla. _Dije acariciando a la dormilona rata.

_Podría estar muerta y no notarías la diferencia. _Ron parecía disgustado al mirar a Scabbers. _Pero entiendo lo que quieres decir. Supongo que si realmente estuviera muerta me sentiría mal por perderla. Aun así, sigue siendo aburrida. Ayer traté de volverla amarilla para hacerla más interesante, pero el hechizo no funcionó. Se los voy a enseñar…

Vimos como Ron revolvía en su baúl y sacaba una varita muy gastada. En algunas partes estaba astillada y, en la punta, brillaba algo blanco.

_Los pelos de unicornio casi se salen. De todos modos...

De pronto la puerta se abrió otra vez. Era el chico del sapo, pero llevaba a una niña de cabello castaño con él.

Ella ya llevaba puesta la túnica de Hogwarts.

_ ¿Alguien ha visto un sapo? Neville perdió uno. _La niña tenía una voz mandona. Aquello no me hiso gracia.

_Ya le hemos dicho que no. _Respondió Ron, pero la niña lo ignoró.

Seguí su mirada para ver que la distraía y noté que miraba fijamente la varita de Ron.

_Oh, ¿Estás haciendo magia? Entonces vamos a verlo.

Se sentó junto a Ron, quien pareció desconcertado igual que el resto de nosotros. El otro niño se sentó junto a Draco.

_Eh... de acuerdo. _Ron se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a recitar. _ "Rayo de sol, margaritas, volved amarilla a esta tonta ratita".

Vi como mi nuevo primo agitaba la varita sin resultados, ya que Scabbers siguió durmiendo entre mis brazos igual de gris.

Antes solo tenía a Draco y ahora tengo a Harry y a siete Weasley, me siento algo agobiada por aquello.

_ ¿Estás seguro de que es el hechizo apropiado? _Preguntamos la niña y yo al mismo tiempo, lo cual me molestó.

_Bueno, no es muy efectivo, ¿no? _Continuó ella ignorando lo que había ocurrido. _Yo probé unos pocos sencillos, sólo para practicar, y funcionaron. Nadie en mi familia es mago, fue toda una sorpresa cuando recibí mi carta, pero también estaba muy contenta, por supuesto, ya que esta es la mejor escuela de magia, por lo que sé. Ya me he aprendido todos los libros de memoria, desde luego, espero que eso sea suficiente... Yo soy Hermione Granger. ¿Y vosotros quiénes sois?

Que rápido. Demasiada información en muy poco tiempo.

Me preguntaba si los muggles la habían tratado como a mi primo, sin embargo, la niña era tan petulante que casi no me interesaba. Casi…

_Así que eres una nacida de muggles. _Atiné a decir. _Que interesante… Soy Meissa Lestrange. Y estos son mis primos, Harry, Draco y Ron.

_Un placer. _ Soltó Ron a regañadientes. _Soy Ron Weasley.

_Es un gusto, soy Draco Malfoy.

_Y yo soy Harry Potter, encantado.

_ ¿Eres tú realmente? _Dijo la tal Hermione dirigiéndose a Harry. _Lo sé todo sobre ti, por supuesto, conseguí unos pocos libros extra para prepararme más y tú figuras en Historia de la magia moderna, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Grandes eventos mágicos del siglo XX.

_ Lo sé, pero dudo que sepas todo sobre mi.

_Ya, por supuesto. ¿De verdad son todos primos?

_Así es. _Esta vez fue Draco el que respondió. _Entre tantos libros quizá te topaste con el árbol genealógico de los Black. _La niña asintió ante aquello. _Pues yo soy Black por parte de madre, al igual que mi prima. En cambio, Harry y Ron tienen antepasados que eran Black hace no muchas generaciones. Es por eso que los cuatro somos primos.

_Esto… _El otro niño, que se había quedado al margen de la conversación, ahora tenía la mano alzada.

_ ¿Sí? _Ladeé la cabeza inquisitiva.

_Eh… ah… hola. Yo… soy Neville Longbottom y sobre lo que están hablando, una de mis bisabuelas fue Callidora Black.

_Anda, eso quiere decir… _Draco miró a Harry.

_Que él también lo es ¿No? _Harry lo miró y luego a mí.

_ ¿Es que todos excepto esta niña somos Black en Hogwarts? _Todos miramos a Ron.

_ ¡Eso sería bastante extraño! _Comenté yo sonriéndole a Neville.

Todos, excepto la niña castaña, comenzamos a reír, relajándonos ante el hecho de ser familia.

_Y bueno… _Hermione nos interrumpió nuevamente. _ ¿Saben a qué casa van a ir? Estuve preguntando por ahí y espero estar en Gryffindor, parece la mejor de todas. Oí que Dumbledore estuvo allí, pero supongo que Ravenclaw no será tan mala... De todos modos, es mejor que sigamos buscando el sapo de Neville. Y ustedes cuatro deberían cambiarse ya, vamos a llegar pronto.

La chica se puso de pie y se marchó, llevándose al Neville a rastras.

_Cualquiera que sea la casa que me toque, espero que ella no esté. _Dijo Ron arrojando su varita de vuelta al baúl—. Qué hechizo más estúpido, me lo dijo George. Seguro que era falso.

_ ¿En qué casa están tus hermanos? _Preguntó Harry mientras Draco y yo sacábamos nuestras varitas.

_Gryffindor. _El pobre otra vez parecía deprimido. _Mamá y papá también estuvieron allí. No sé qué van a decir si yo no estoy. No creo que Ravenclaw sea tan mala, pero imagina si me ponen en Slytherin.

Draco y yo nos miramos.

_Nosotros estaremos en Slytherin. _Dijo Draco.

_ ¿Eh? ¿De verdad? _Ron nos veía con incredulidad.

_Nuestros padres estuvieron allí. Es una gran casa.

_Pero, todos los magos tenebrosos han estado en ella.

_Merlín estuvo en Slytherin e incluso fue pro muggles. _Dije arrugando la nariz.

_Además, es la casa de la astucia y el ingenio. Me parece que es la mejor casa.

_Hasta ahora solo he conocido a tres Slytherin hasta donde sé: Tía Narcisa, tío Lucius y tío Severus. Los tres son grandes personas. No me disgustaría estar en esa casa, pero me gustaría estar en Gryffindor. Fue la casa de mis padres.

_Bueno, da igual cuanto lo pensemos, _Ron parecía confundido por lo que habíamos dicho. _de todas formas no lo sabremos hasta llegar allí. _Se echó hacia atrás en el asiento, con aspecto abrumado.

_No te desanimes Ron. Mira. Hazlo Draco. _Alcé a Scabbers mientras mi primo la apuntaba con su varita.

_ ¡Crinus Muto!

Debía ser un hechizo complicado porque en lugar de volverla amarilla obtuvimos a un conejo verde.

_...

_ ¡¿Scabbers?! _Ron me arrebató al conejo.

_ ¡Lo siento Ron! _Dije sorprendida. _No pensé que pasaría esto.

_Lo arreglaré, de verdad. _Draco estaba muy nervioso. Seguro temía igual que yo que Ron se enfadara. _En serio lo siento.

_Creo que sería mejor pedirle ayuda a algún profesor en Hogwarts luego. _Harry sujeto el brazo de Draco antes de que pudiera usar su varita de nuevo.

_No.

_ ¿Eh? _Todos miramos a Ron quien había hablado de pronto.

_Creo que es mejor que se quede así. Es mucho más interesante. _Dijo Ron con un brillo en los ojos. _Ahora, si pudieran hacer que levite…

_Mejor no. No queremos que acabe arrojando fuego o algo.

_Oh, eso sería genial, pero supongo que tienes razón… Oigan ¿Cuáles son sus equipos de quidditch?

_ ¡Las Arpías de Holyhead! _Exclame enseguida.

_ ¡Flechas de Appleby! _Gritaron Harry y Draco.

_Pues yo creo que el mejor equipo es Puddlemere United.

Antes de que pudiera replicar sobre que aquel no era ni por asomo el mejor equipo, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la niña de antes nuevamente.

_ ¿Podemos ayudarte en algo? _Dijo Ron con fastidio.

_Será mejor que se apresuren y se pongan el uniforme. Acabo de ir a la locomotora, le pregunté al conductor y me dijo que ya casi estamos llegando.

Esta chica era realmente molesta.

_ ¿Te importaría salir para que nos cambiemos? _Ron intentaba deshacerse de la niña claramente. No podía culparlo.

_Muy bien... Vine aquí porque fuera están haciendo chiquilladas y corriendo por los pasillos. A propósito, ¿Te has dado cuenta de que tienes sucia la nariz?

Ron le lanzó una mirada de furia mientras que Harry y Draco la ignoraron.

_Espera, voy contigo. _Tanto la niña como mis primos me miraron con sorpresa. _No querrán que me cambie con ustedes ¿No? _Dado que los tres encogieron los hombros, continué. _Preferiría hacerlo en privado, gracias. Y puesto que nuestra "dulce amiga" parece haber recorrido todo el tren supongo que podrá guiarme hasta el lavabo. _Dije mirando a la chica con petulancia.

_Por supuesto que lo sé.

_Guíame entonces.

Comenzamos a caminar a través del vagón en dirección a la parte trasera.

_ ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

_Hermione. Hermione Granger.

_Pues bien, Hermione Granger, ten la amabilidad de dejar de molestarnos a mis primos y a mí. Tu actitud es horrible. Si sigues así, acabaras quedándote sola.

El tren parecía aminorar la marcha, así que entré al baño y dejé allí a Hermione.

Cuando salí ella ya no estaba y una voz retumbó en el tren.

_Llegaremos a Hogwarts dentro de cinco minutos. Por favor, dejen su equipaje en el tren, se lo llevarán por separado al colegio.

Volví con mis primos, nerviosa. El resto debía estar igual porque los tres parecían más pálidos de lo que eran.

Nos pusimos los sombreros y dejamos nuestro equipaje atrás, incluido mi bolso de mano, y bajamos del tren junto a la multitud una vez este se detuvo.

El andén era oscuro y pequeño. Hacia frio.

Entonces apareció una lámpara moviéndose sobre nuestras cabezas y una voz conocida resonó.

_ ¡Primer año! ¡Los de primer año por aquí! ¿Todo bien por ahí, Harry? Vengan, síganme... ¿Hay más de primer año? Miren bien dónde pisan. ¡Los de primer año, síganme!

En medio de aquella oscuridad sujeté la capa de Draco y caminamos por un sendero bastante estrecho.

Nadie hablaba mucho, excepto Neville, quien lloriqueaba de vez en cuando. Quería ver como estaba, por lo cual solté a Draco quien avanzo junto a Harry, creo. Realmente no los veía bien, pero retrocedí hasta los lloriqueos y tomé la mano del niño quien se sobresaltó, asustado.

_Soy yo, Meissa. Vine a decirte que todo irá bien. Seguro tu sapo aparecerá, así que no llores por favor.

_ ¡En un segundo, tendréis la primera visión de Hogwarts! _Exclamó Hagrid de pronto. _ ¡Justo al doblar esta curva!

_Oh~.

El sendero acabó de pronto y aparecimos al borde de un gran lago negro.

Y en la punta de una alta montaña, al otro lado, se encontraba un enorme castillo.

_ ¡No más de cuatro por bote! _Gritó Hagrid, señalando unos botecitos alineados en la orilla.

Vi a Harry, Draco y Ron subir a uno y hacerme señas.

_Nos veremos en el castillo. _Le dije a Neville para tranquilizarlo. El subió al bote de al lado con la chica Granger.

_ ¿Todos subieron? _Continuó Hagrid desde un bote para el solo. _ ¡Venga! ¡ADELANTE!

Comenzamos a movernos de pronto a través del lago, liso como el cristal, acercándonos al risco.

_ ¡Bajen las cabezas!

Agaché mi cabeza mientras pasábamos por un túnel cubierto de hiedra, hasta que llegamos a un muelle, donde los chicos treparon rápidamente y luego me ayudaron a subir.

Por supuesto esto no tiene nada que ver con que sea una chica. Es solo que al ser más bajita que ellos no lograba alcanzar las salientes.

_ ¡Eh, tú, el de allí! ¿Es éste tu sapo?

_ ¡Trevor! _Neville exclamó, muy contento y corrió a buscar a su mascota.

Luego atravesamos un empinado pasadizo en la roca, y salimos a un patio con césped suave y húmedo, tras el castillo.

Cogí la mano de Draco y caminamos hasta una gran puerta.

_ ¿Están todos aquí? Tú, ¿todavía tienes tu sapo?

Hagrid llamó tres veces a la puerta del castillo y ahí esperamos…


	3. Chapter 3

**Pov Draco**

La puerta se abrió en seguida y una bruja alta, de cabello negro y túnica verde esmeralda, apareció. Estaba seria. Similar a tío Sev cuando nos da clases.

_Los de primer año, profesora McGonagall.

_Muchas gracias, Hagrid. Yo los llevaré desde aquí.

La mujer abrió bien la puerta, dejando ver un vestíbulo de entrada el triple de grande que el de la mansión, iluminado por antorchas. Frente a nosotros pude ver una gran escalera de mármol.

De pronto la profesora McGonagall comenzó a avanzar a través de un camino señalado en el suelo de piedra, así que la seguimos, pasando junto a una gran puerta que opacaba las voces tras ella, hasta que llegamos a una pequeña habitación vacía.

Claramente, éramos demasiados para aquella habitación, así que Harry, Maisy y yo nos juntamos lo más que pudimos. Ron también se nos acercó después de un rato y luego Neville. También aquella niña, Hermione, se quedó cerca.

_Bienvenidos a Hogwarts. _Dijo la profesora McGonagall. _El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupen sus lugares en el Gran Comedor deben ser seleccionados para sus casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estén aquí, sus casas serán como su familia en Hogwarts. Tendrán clases con el resto de la casa que les toque, dormirán en los dormitorios de sus casas y pasaran el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa.

» Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mientras estén en Hogwarts, sus triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa, un gran honor. Espero que todos vosotros sean un orgullo para la casa que les toque.

» La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Les sugiero que, mientras esperan, se arreglen lo mejor posible.

Los ojos de la profesora se detuvieron un momento en la capa de Neville, que estaba atada bajo su oreja izquierda, y en la nariz manchada de Ron.

Vi como Harry trató de aplastar su cabello con desesperación, así que me voltee hacia él y comencé a peinarlo con la mano, provocando que se sonrojara. Realmente era muy lindo.

Noté que Maisy le había entregado un pañuelo a Ron y luego se había dedicado a arreglar la capa de Neville. Ella siempre había sido muy perfeccionista.

Por supuesto, nosotros dos ya estábamos perfectos.

_Volveré cuando lo tengamos todo listo para la ceremonia. _Dijo la profesora McGonagall. _Por favor, esperen tranquilos. _Y salió de la habitación.

Fue entonces cuando mi prima y yo nos fijamos en Hermione y el complejo nido castaño que tenía por cabello. No era nuestra amiga, claro, pero dejarla así sería una tragedia. Sin embargo, antes de poder hacer nada Harry habló distrayéndonos.

_ ¿Cómo se las arreglan exactamente para seleccionarnos?

_Creo que es una especie de prueba. Fred dice que duele mucho, pero creo que era una broma.

¿Una prueba? La verdad creo que podría superarla, pero no esperaba aquello.

Mis padres querían que todo esto fuera nuevo y excitante. Una sorpresa. Estaba de acuerdo con ellos la mayor parte del tiempo, pero ojalá me hubieran dicho como se decidía a que casa pertenecías.

Mire a mí alrededor viendo que todos parecían aterrorizados. Nadie hablaba mucho, salvo Hermione Granger, que susurraba muy deprisa una serie de hechizos.

De pronto sentí a Harry temblar junto a mí, así que le di la mano.

_Todo irá bien. _ Susurré, ante lo cual el asintió.

_Deja de recitar hechizos inútiles, nos pones nerviosos a todos. _Harry y yo volteamos a ver a Maisy, quien se encontraba regañando a Hermione.

_Necesito asegurarme de que los recuerdo. _Replicó ella causando que mi prima suspirara.

_No seas boba. _Dijo golpeándole la frente con un dedo. _Todo irá bien. _Una sonrisa fugas apareció en su rostro. Entonces pareció dudar un momento y luego volvió con nosotros.

_ ¿Qué fue eso? Sabes que mis padres nos mataran si nos juntamos con una hija de muggles. _Repliqué alejando al grupo de la chica, lo cual fue difícil en el apretado espacio.

_No somos amigas ni nada por el estilo, no te preocupes. Solo no podía dejar que estuviera tan nerviosa. Ponía nervioso a Neville. _El nombrado asintió acercándose.

Antes de poder seguir discutiendo, muchos de los que estaban atrás gritaron.

_ ¿Qué es...? _Todos volteamos a mirar.

Unos veinte espíritus errantes acababan de pasar a través de la pared de atrás. De un color blanco perla y ligeramente transparentes, se deslizaban por la habitación, hablando unos con otros, ignorándonos.

Al parecer discutían.

Intenté ignorarlos yo también pero no pude. Quizá comencé a temblar un poco porque Harry apretó mi mano demostrando que estaba allí. Gracias a eso me relaje un poco.

_Perdonar y olvidar. Yo digo que deberíamos darle una segunda oportunidad... _Dijo un monje regordete flotando sobre nosotros.

_Mi querido Fraile ¿No le hemos dado a Peeves todas las oportunidades que merece? Nos ha dado mala fama a todos y, usted lo sabe, ni siquiera es un fantasma de verdad... ¿Y qué estáis haciendo todos vosotros aquí?

Un errante, con gorguera y medias, se había dado cuenta de pronto de nuestra existencia.

Nadie respondió. Me quedé estático esperando que no se fijara en nosotros.

No es que le temiera a los espíritus ni nada. A Draco Malfoy no le daría miedo algo así, hahaha… ha…

_ ¡Alumnos nuevos! _Dijo el Fraile, sonriéndonos a todos. _Estáis esperando la selección, ¿no?

Algunos asintieron.

_ ¡Espero veros en Hufflepuff! _Continuó el Fraile. _Mi antigua casa, ya sabéis.

_En marcha _Dijo una voz aguda de pronto. Se trataba de la profesora McGonagall. Gracias a los dioses. _La Ceremonia de Selección va a comenzar… Ahora formen una hilera y síganme.

Nos pusimos uno tras del otro, volvimos a cruzar el vestíbulo, pasamos por unas puertas dobles y entramos en el Gran Comedor.

El lugar se encontraba iluminado por miles y miles de velas, que flotaban en el aire sobre cuatro mesas larguísimas, donde los demás estudiantes ya estaban sentados. En las mesas había platos, cubiertos y copas de oro, lo cual me pareció bastante aceptable.

En una tarima, en la cabecera del comedor, había otra gran mesa, donde se sentaban los profesores.

La profesora McGonagall nos llevó hasta allí y formamos una fila, con todo el colegio mirándonos.

Harry comenzó a jalar la manga de mi túnica y me hiso una seña para que levantara la vista. Entonces ambos nos centramos en el techo de terciopelo negro, salpicado de estrellas en lugar de en la multitud.

_Es un hechizo para que parezca como el cielo de fuera, lo leí en la historia de Hogwarts. _Susurró Hermione.

Luego de un momento nos volvimos a centrar en lo que ocurría.

La profesora McGonagall se encontraba poniendo en silencio un taburete de cuatro patas frente a nuestro grupo, y encima del taburete puso un sombrero puntiagudo de mago.

El sombrero estaba remendado, raído y muy sucio. Dudo que mamá nos hubiera dejado tocar algo así.

De pronto, todos guardaron silencio. Fue entonces cuando el sombrero se movió y una rasgadura cerca del borde se abrió, ancha como una boca, y el sombrero comenzó a cantar:

" _Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,_

 _Pero no juzgues por lo que ves._

 _Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar_

 _Un sombrero más inteligente que yo._

 _Puedes tener bombines negros,_

 _Sombreros altos y elegantes._

 _Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts_

 _Y puedo superar a todos._

 _No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza_

 _Que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver._

 _Así que pruébame y te diré_

 _Dónde debes estar._

 _Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,_

 _Donde habitan los valientes._

 _Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad_

 _Ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor._

 _Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff_

 _Donde son justos y leales._

 _Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff_

 _De verdad no temen el trabajo pesado._

 _O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,_

 _Si tienes una mente dispuesta,_

 _Porque los de inteligencia y erudición_

 _Siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes._

 _O tal vez en Slytherin_

 _Harás tus verdaderos amigos._

 _Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio_

 _Para lograr sus fines._

 _¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!_

 _¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!_

 _Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga)._

 _Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante."_

Todo el comedor estalló en aplausos cuando el sombrero terminó su canción. Éste se inclinó hacia las cuatro mesas y luego se quedó rígido otra vez.

_ ¡Entonces sólo hay que probarse el sombrero! _Susurró Ron. _Voy a matar a Fred.

_Te ayudaré a ocultar el cuerpo. _Murmuré provocando una risita por parte de Maisy.

Harry sonrió débilmente. Aún seguía nervioso.

_Todo irá bien. Estarás donde debes estar. _Susurré.

_Como puedes estar tan tranquilo.

_Soy un Malfoy. Se parecer tranquilo. Lo cual no quiere decir que este nervioso ni nada.

Eso lo hiso sonreír al fin.

La profesora McGonagall se adelantó con un gran rollo de pergamino.

_Cuando yo los llame, se pondrán el sombrero y se sentarán en el taburete para que los seleccionen… ¡Abbott, Hannah!

Una niña de rostro rosado y trenzas rubias salió de la fila, se puso el sombrero, que la tapó hasta los ojos, y se sentó.

Todo estuvo en silencio un momento hasta que…

_ ¡HUFFLEPUFF! _Gritó el sombrero.

La mesa de la derecha aplaudió mientras la niña iba a sentarse con los de Hufflepuff.

_ ¡Bones, Susan!

_ ¡HUFFLEPUFF! _Gritó otra vez el sombrero.

A este paso acabaríamos todos en Hufflepuff. Tsk.

_ ¡Boot, Terry!

_ ¡RAVENCLAW!

Al fin… Varios Ravenclaws se levantaron para estrechar la mano de Terry.

Brocklehurst, Mandy también fue a Ravenclaw, pero Brown, Lavender fue enviada a Gryffindor, en la mesa más alejada de la izquierda, que estalló en vivas.

Ron se sonrojó cuando todos notamos a los gemelos, que gritaban y silbaban.

Bulstrode, Millicent fue la primer Slytherin de primer año. Espero que sea digna de estar allí.

_ ¡Finch-Fletchley, Justin!

_ ¡HUFFLEPUFF!

_ Finnigan, Seamus. _El muchacho de cabello arenoso estuvo sentado un minuto entero, antes de que el sombrero lo declarara un Gryffindor.

Esto tardaría una eternidad…

XXX

 **Pov Meissa**

_Granger, Hermione.

Hermione casi corrió hasta el taburete y se puso el sombrero, muy nerviosa.

Al principio la niña me había parecido petulante, pero ahora pensaba que, tal vez, ella solo estuviera nerviosa por adaptarse a un mundo del que apenas era parte.

_ ¡GRYFFINDOR! _Gritó el sombrero. Pude oír gruñir a Ron un poco más allá. Al menos si me equivocaba no sería yo quien tuviera que soportarla en mi sala común.

_Lestrange, Meissa.

Oh, por la diosa. Era mi turno.

Caminé con toda la seguridad que pude encontrar y me dirigí hacia el taburete, colocándome el sombrero.

_Maisy, Maisy, en donde encajaras… Eres bastante lista, pero también astuta y valiente... Además de amable, algo inusual en una Lestrange-Black, querida.

"No soy amable", comencé a pensar. "No vayas a ponerme en Hufflepuff, por favor."

_Eso acaba de sonar amable para mí… Así que no en Hufflepuff.

Me sobresalté. "Sal de mi cabeza".

_Es necesario que lea tu mente para esto. Creo que te pondré en Gryffindor. ¿Qué te parece?

"Ni hablar. Mis padres estuvieron en Slytherin. Quiero estar ahí. ¿Oh es que acaso no encajo?"

Comencé a sentirme muy insegura…

_Encajarías, si… ¿Estas segura?

Asentí.

_Muy bien, entonces… ¡SLYTHERIN!

_Gracias. _Dije suspirando con alivio y dirigiéndome hasta mi mesa.

Cuando Neville fue llamado le desee suerte en silencio, pero creo que no funcionó ya que se tropezó con el taburete.

El sombrero tardó un largo rato en decidirse también.

De pronto el sombrero gritó: ¡GRYFFINDOR! y Neville salió corriendo, todavía con el sombrero puesto y tuvo que devolverlo.

No pude evitar reír junto con todos. Aunque no me gustaron los comentarios de los otros Slytherin.

_Que idiota. Típico de los Gryffindor. _Dijo Millicent a mi lado.

_Eh, que es mi primo. No le molestes.

_Así que tu primo ¿Eh? Más te vale no ser una perdedora como él.

Iba seguir discutiendo, pero estaba más interesada en seguir viendo la ceremonia que en discutir con aquella chica.

_Malfoy, Draco.

_ ¡SLYTHERIN! _Gritó el sombrero apenas rosando la cabeza de mi primo, quien corrió a sentarse junto a mí.

_Lo hemos conseguido, Maisy.

Una vez se acomodó, nos dimos la mano.

_Tía Cissy y tío Lucius estarán orgullosos, aunque…

Ambos miramos a Harry.

_ ¿Dónde crees que acabará?

_Si es como conmigo, en Gryffindor.

Draco me miró sin entender, así que le hice una mirada que decía "Te explico luego".

XXX

 **Pov Harry**

Estaba temiendo ser escogido ultimo o no ser escogido en absoluto cuando noté las sonrisas y pulgares en alto de Draco y Maisy desde la mesa de Slytherin.

"Tú puedes", vocalizaron ambos.

_ ¡Potter; Harry!

De pronto el salón se llenó de murmullos.

_ ¿Ha dicho Potter?

_ ¿Ese Harry Potter?

Lo último que vi, antes de que el sombrero me tapara los ojos, fue el comedor lleno de gente que me miraba.

_Mmm. Difícil. Muy difícil. Lleno de valor, lo veo. Tampoco la mente es mala. Hay talento, oh vaya, sí, y una buena disposición para probarse a sí mismo, esto es muy interesante... Entonces ¿Dónde te pondré?

Comencé a pensar una y otra vez: "Gryffindor, Gryffindor. Mis padres estuvieron allí, por favor".

_Así que Gryffindor ¿Eh? ¿Estás seguro? Slytherin podría ser tu casa. Podrías ser muy grande, sabes, lo tienes todo en tu cabeza y Slytherin te ayudaría en el camino hacia la grandeza. No hay dudas, ¿verdad?

"Slytherin es bueno, pero prefiero que sea Gryffindor".

_Bueno, si estás seguro, mejor que seas ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Me quité el sombrero y anduve, algo mareado, hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

Menos mal…

Por un momento no noté lo que ocurría hasta que comencé a recibir efusivos saludos.

Percy el prefecto se puso de pie y me estrechó la mano vigorosamente, mientras los gemelos Weasley comenzaron a gritar:

_ ¡Tenemos a Potter! ¡Tenemos a Potter!

Me senté frente a un fantasma que había visto antes. Éste me dio una palmada en el brazo, lo cual se sintió como si me hubieran metido en un cubo de agua helada.

Miré hacia la mesa de profesores. Allí, en la punta, vi a Hagrid, que levantó los pulgares, así que le sonreí.

Allí mismo, al centro de la mesa, en una gran silla de oro, estaba sentado Albus Dumbledore.

Estaba seguro de que era él ya que era idéntico a la imagen del cromo de las ranas de chocolate.

También pude ver a tío Severus, quien intercalaba miradas entre Draco y Maisy, y yo. De vez en cuando pude ver sonrisas fugaces de su parte.

Junto a él se encontraba el profesor Quirrell, vistiendo un gran turbante púrpura.

Ya quedaban solo tres alumnos para seleccionar.

_Turpin, Lisa.

_ ¡RAVENCLAW!

_Weasley, Ron. _Mi amigo tenía una palidez verdosa. Esperaba que estuviera en esta casa, así que crucé los dedos debajo de la mesa.

_ ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Todos aplaudimos mientras que Ron se desplomaba en la silla más próxima.

_Bien hecho, Ron, excelente. _Dijo pomposamente Percy Weasley, por encima de mí.

Al mismo tiempo, Zabini, Blaise era seleccionado para Slytherin.

La profesora McGonagall enrolló el pergamino y se llevó el Sombrero Seleccionador.

Miré mi plato de oro, vacío. Acababa de notar que me encontraba hambriento.

Albus Dumbledore se puso de pie y nos miró a todos con un brillo en sus ojos, con los brazos muy abiertos.

_ ¡Bienvenidos! ¡Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero deciros unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están, ¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco!... ¡Muchas gracias!

El anciano se volvió a sentar, mientras todos aplaudían.

_Está... un poquito loco, ¿no? _Pregunté a Percy mientras contenía una risa.

_ ¿Loco? ¡Es un genio! ¡El mejor mago del mundo! Pero está un poco loco, sí. ¿Patatas, Harry?

Me pregunte si el tal Percy no estaría un poquito loco también por su forma de cambiar de tema.

La primera vez que había comido con los Malfoy me había sorprendido de que la comida llegara volando o simplemente apareciera sobre la mesa, pero ya no.

"¿Para que ir a por ella si podía servirse sola?" Pensé mientras me servía carne y patatas asadas, guisantes y zanahorias. Además de algo de pudin de queso.

Los Dursley nunca me habían matado de hambre, pero no dejaban que comiera lo que quería. Dudley siempre se comía lo que me gustaba, incluso si a él no, solo por fastidiarme.

Cuando llegué a vivir con los Malfoy, a una pequeña y paranoica parte de mí le preocupaba que la situación fuera similar, sin embargo, ellos me instaron a comer todo lo que quisiera.

"Si no comes, te acabaras cayendo de la escoba, cariño", comenzó a decir tía Narcisa muy seguido.

Me pregunto si mi madre me habría dicho algo así.

_ Eso tiene muy buen aspecto _Dijo con tristeza el fantasma de la gola, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

_ ¿No puede...?

_No he comido desde hace unos cuatrocientos años. No lo necesito, por supuesto, pero uno lo echa de menos. Creo que no me he presentado, ¿Verdad? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington a su servicio. Fantasma Residente de la Torre de Gryffindor.

_ ¡Yo sé quién es usted! _Dijo súbitamente Ron. _Mi hermano me lo contó. ¡Usted es Nick Casi Decapitado!

_Yo preferiría que me llamaran Sir Nicholas de Mimsy... _Comenzó a decir el fantasma con severidad, pero fue interrumpido por Seamus Finnigan, el de cabello color arena.

_ ¿Casi Decapitado? ¿Cómo se puede estar casi decapitado?

Sir Nicholas no parecía demasiado alegre con el giro que había tomado la conversación.

_Así. _Y enfadado, se agarró la oreja izquierda y tiró, haciendo que su cabeza se separara de su cuello y cayera sobre su hombro, como si tuviera una bisagra.

Era obvio que alguien había tratado de decapitarlo, pero que no lo había hecho bien.

Pareció complacido ante las caras de asombro y volvió a ponerse la cabeza en su sitio. Que fantasma más raro.

_ ¡Así que nuevos Gryffindors! Espero que este año nos ayudéis a ganar el campeonato para la casa. Gryffindor nunca ha estado tanto tiempo sin ganar. ¡Slytherin ha ganado la copa seis veces seguidas! El Barón Sanguinario se ha vuelto insoportable... Él es el fantasma de Slytherin.

Miré hacia la mesa de Slytherin donde vi a un horrible fantasma sentado junto a Draco, con ojos fijos y sin expresión, un rostro demacrado y las ropas manchadas de sangre plateada. Era obvio que mi primo parecía incómodo por él.

_ ¿Cómo es que está todo lleno de sangre? _Preguntó Seamus. Parecía muy interesado.

_Nunca se lo he preguntado. _Respondió con delicadeza Nick Casi Decapitado.

Volví a mirar hacia la mesa de Slytherin y entonces Maisy me saludó, así que correspondí el saludo.

_ ¿La conoces? _Preguntó Seamus.

_Es nuestra prima. _Respondió Ron a la vez que comenzaba a comer un trozo de pollo asado.

_ ¿Quién? _Percy se volteó para verla. _ ¿Meissa Lestrange? Ella no es nuestra prima.

_Si lo es. _Habló Neville interviniendo. _ También la mía. Por el lado de los Black.

Percy arrugo la nariz y siguió comiendo.

_Vaya, siento que tengan que soportar estar emparentados con gente de Slytherin. _Habló Seamus.

_No tienes por qué sentirlo. No es nada malo. _Respondí para luego comenzar a comer.

Antes de que el muchacho pudiera replicar, Ron intervino.

_Entiendo a qué te refieres, pero ella no es así. Tampoco Draco... Es el que está junto al errante. _Explicó Ron al ver que Seamus no sabía a quién se refería. Yo tan solo asentí.

Una vez acabamos de comer, los restos desaparecieron y fueron reemplazados por trozos de helados de todos los gustos que uno se pudiera imaginar; pasteles de manzana, tartas de melaza, relámpagos de chocolate, rosquillas de mermelada, bizcochos borrachos, fresas, jalea, arroz con leche...

Cogí una de las tartas mientras Seamus volvía a hablar.

_Yo soy mitad y mitad. Mi padre es muggle. Mamá no le dijo que era una bruja hasta que se casaron. Fue una sorpresa algo desagradable para él.

Todos reímos.

_ ¿Y tú, Neville? _Preguntó Ron.

_Bueno, mi abuela me crio y ella es una bruja, pero la familia creyó que yo era todo un muggle, durante años. Mi tío abuelo Algie trataba de sorprenderme descuidado y forzarme a que saliera algo de magia de mí. Una vez casi me ahoga, cuando quiso tirarme al agua en el puerto de Blackpool, pero no pasó nada hasta que cumplí ocho años. El tío abuelo Algie había ido a tomar el té y me tenía cogido de los tobillos y colgando de una ventana del piso de arriba, cuando mi tía abuela Enid le ofreció un merengue y él, accidentalmente, me soltó. Pero yo reboté, todo el camino, en el jardín y la calle. Todos se pusieron muy contentos. Mi abuela estaba tan feliz que lloraba. Y tendríais que haber visto sus caras cuando vine aquí. Creían que no sería tan mágico como para venir. El tío abuelo Algie estaba tan contento, que me compró mi sapo.

Volteé para prestarle atención a lo que Hermione le decía a Percy:

_ ...Espero que empiecen en seguida, hay mucho que aprender; yo estoy particularmente interesada en Transformaciones, ya sabes, convertir algo en otra cosa, por supuesto parece ser que es muy difícil. Hay que empezar con cosas pequeñas, como "cerillas en…" y todo eso...

_La verdad yo estoy mucho más interesado en la clase de hechizos. Tía Narcisa no ha dejado que usemos demasiado la varita, así que, aunque los leí, no los he realizado. Nos la pasamos estas últimas semanas entre pociones, vuelo y control del elemento personal, más que nada.

_ Creía que vivías con muggles. _Percy me miro con curiosidad.

_Hasta hace menos de un mes, sí. Pero luego comencé a vivir con tía Narcisa y tío Lucius. Además de con mis primos, Draco y Maisy. Los chicos de Slytherin que mencionamos antes.

_No esperes que sean igual de amables ahora que no has quedado en Slytherin.

_Oh, ellos ya sabían que quería estar en Gryffindor. _No sabía muy bien porque, pero Percy parecía molesto.

_ ¿Por qué? _Hermione me miraba con curiosidad.

_Quería pertenecer a la casa en la cual estuvieron mis padres.

_Oh…

Seguimos hablando mientras acabábamos el postre. Comenzaba a sentirme cansado y somnoliento.

Miré hacia la mesa de los profesores y vi a tío Severus hablando con el profesor Quirrell. De pronto el me miró a los ojos y la cicatriz en mi frente comenzó a arder.

_ ¡Ay! _Exclame llevándome una mano a la cabeza.

_ ¿Qué ha pasado? _Preguntó Percy.

_N-nada.

El dolor desapareció de inmediato, pero me dejó con una sensación desagradable.

Esto era extraño. Había pasado varias semanas en compañía del mejor amigo de mi madre, quien entre las clases que me daba me contaba cómo había sido ella.

En todo aquel tiempo, nunca me había dolido la cicatriz.

Más tarde tendría que averiguar que había sido entonces.

XXX

 **Pov Meissa**

Mientras comenzábamos a comer, un espíritu errante delgado y cubierto de sangre plateada se sentó junto a Draco.

_Buenas noches niños, soy Gemma Farley _Una chica rubia sentada frente a Millicent nos habló. _Soy su prefecta… Ese de ahí es el Barón Sanguinario. _Dijo presentando al espíritu junto a mi primo. _Es el espíritu errante de Slytherin. No puede hablar.

Todos saludamos y comenzamos a presentarnos.

_Un placer, soy Draco Malfoy. _Murmuró mi primo con incomodidad. A él no le agradaban los espíritus. No desde que una noche de Samhain, durante mi cumpleaños número siete, cuando nos habían llevado visitar las tumbas familiares para celebrar con nuestros antepasados por primera vez, el espíritu de un tío abuelo que no recuerdo ahora mismo se había dedicado a "atormentarlo", ya que, según él, mi primo era idéntico a su hijo pequeño, lo cual no era de extrañar.

Debido a esto, mis siguientes cumpleaños los realizamos lejos del cementerio familiar y Draco y yo solo nos presentábamos en él a las once de la noche, para participar de algunos rituales.

Miré hacia la mesa de Gryffindor encontrándome con la mirada de Harry, así que lo saludé.

_ ¿Conoces a Potter? _ Pregunto una niña que se había presentado como Daphne Greengrass.

_Claro, somos primos.

_ ¿Otro primo? _Preguntó Millicent con sorna.

_Pues sí. Draco, aquí presente, es mi primo también. ¿Algún problema con eso?

_Vamos, vamos. No discutan. _Dijo Gemma intentado calmarnos.

_Barón, _Dije ignorando a la prefecta y volteándome hacia el espíritu a mi lado. _Millicent dice que sería un honor que se sentara junto a ella. Conoce su fascinante historia y ella cree que la señorita Ravenclaw fue una odiosa chiquilla malcriada.

Ante aquello, el Barón flotó hacia el espacio entre Millicent y yo y comenzó a gesticular y a producir horribles chillidos. Era obvio que no estaba feliz con lo que "Millicent" había dicho.

Por supuesto, Draco y yo conocíamos la historia de amor del Barón y como había sido rechazado por la hija de Rowena Ravenclaw (Aunque no recordaba su nombre)

_Helena. _Murmuró Draco.

_ ¿Cómo?

_Es obvio que otra vez olvidaste el nombre de la hija de Rowena. Te quedaste con el tenedor entre el plato y tu boca.

_Oh… no me di cuenta. _Dije bajando el tenedor. _Gracias.

_Gracias por quitarme de encima a ese espíritu, pero creo que esa chica va a darte problemas.

_No lo creo… Al menos espero que no.

_Oh, ya lo creo que sí. _Dijo un chica llamada Pansy Parkinson. _Venía con ella en el tren y créeme que no dejara esto así nada más.

Nos olvidamos del tema de Millicent y comenzamos a hablar sobre nuestros gustos con Pansy, Daphne y una chica llamada Tracey Davis. Las primeras dos parecían demasiado… superficiales. Amaba hablar de vestidos, claro, pero no estaba interesada en presumir de las posesiones y estatus de mi familia, así que acabé hablando más con Tracey, quien era una chica de cabello castaño y gafas redondas.

También un chico llamado Blaise Zabini se unió luego a nuestra conversación justo cuando llegaba el postre.

Cogí algo de helado de chocolate y pistacho, y luego dirigí mi mirada un momento hacia tío Sev, quien hablaba con un hombre de turbante morado. Los ojos del hombre se toparon con los míos y mi pecho comenzó a arder.

_ ¡Ay! _Gemí un momento llevándome una mano al pecho y dejando caer mi cuchara.

_ ¿Estás bien? _Preguntó Draco asustado.

_Si, tranquilo. Ya paso. Quizá fue el cambio entre la comida cálida y el helado.

Draco asintió y continuamos hablando hasta que el profesor Dumbledore se puso nuevamente de pie.

¿De verdad? ¿No había hecho el ridículo lo suficiente?

Todo el salón permaneció en silencio, así que no dije nada.

_Ejem... sólo unas pocas palabras más, ahora que todos hemos comido y bebido. Tengo unos pocos anuncios que haceros para el comienzo del año.

» Los de primer año debéis tener en cuenta que los bosques del área del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos. Y unos pocos de nuestros antiguos alumnos también deberán recordarlo.

Dumbledore desvió su mirada hacia los gemelos Weasley. Me preguntaba que habrían hecho en años anteriores. Tendría que hablar con ellos luego.

_ El señor Filch, el celador, me ha pedido que os recuerde que no debéis hacer magia en los recreos ni en los pasillos.

» Las pruebas de quidditch tendrán lugar en la segunda semana del curso. Los que estén interesados en jugar para los equipos de sus casas, deben ponerse en contacto con la señora Hooch.

» Y, por último, quiero deciros que este año el pasillo del tercer piso, del lado derecho, está fuera de los límites permitidos para todos los que no deseen una muerte muy dolorosa.

Pude oír a algunos alumnos reír, entre ellos a Harry, en su mesa.

En cambio, Draco y yo nos miramos. No había sonado como una broma.

_ ¿Creen que lo decía en serio? _Preguntó Daphne.

_Creo que sí. _Respondió Gemma. _ Normalmente menciona el motivo para no ir a algún lugar. Por ejemplo, el bosque está lleno de animales peligrosos, así que recuerden no ir allí.

_ ¡Y ahora, antes de que vayamos a acostarnos, cantemos la canción del colegio! _Exclamó Dumbledore.

Ante aquello las sonrisas de los otros profesores se habían vuelto forzadas.

El anciano agitó su varita, y una larga tira dorada apareció, se elevó sobre las mesas, se agitó un momento y se transformó en palabras.

Debía admitir que fue bonito.

_ ¡Que cada uno elija su melodía favorita! ¡Y allá vamos!

Espera ¿Qué?

De pronto todo el colegio comenzó a cantar.

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts,

Enséñanos algo, por favor.

Aunque seamos viejos y calvos."

Después de un momento atiné a hacerlo yo también con la melodía acelerada de una tonada irlandesa.

"O jóvenes con rodillas sucias,

Nuestras mentes pueden ser llenadas

Con algunas materias interesantes.

Porque ahora están vacías y llenas de aire,

Pulgas muertas y un poco de pelusa.

Así que enséñanos cosas que valga la pena saber,

Haz que recordemos lo que olvidamos,

Hazlo lo mejor que puedas, nosotros haremos el resto,

Y aprenderemos hasta que nuestros cerebros se consuman."

Todos terminamos en diferentes momentos. Esto en serio había sido ridículo. Incluso creo que me había sonrojado de la vergüenza.

Los últimos en acabar fueron los gemelos Weasley que entonaban una lenta marcha fúnebre.

El anciano los dirigió hasta las últimas palabras, con su varita y, cuando terminaron, fue uno de los que aplaudió con más entusiasmo.

Sabía que el hombre no era de fiar, pero no sabía que estaba demente.

De pronto, ya no estuve tan feliz de adelantar un año para entrar aquí.

_ ¡Ah, la música! ¡Una magia más allá de todo lo que hacemos aquí! Y ahora, es hora de ir a la cama. ¡Salid al trote!

Los de primer año de Slytherin nos pusimos de pie y seguimos a Gemma.

Al salir del Gran Comedor vimos al grupo de Harry, Ron y Neville siguiendo a un chico pelirrojo, escaleras arriba.

_ ¡Buenas noches, chicos! _Grité en medio del bullicio haciendo que estos voltearan.

_ ¡Buenas noches a ustedes también! _Respondieron Harry y Ron.

Por su parte, Neville tan solo se sonrojó y sonrió, continuando su camino en seguida.

Pude notar que varios de los alumnos mayores nos dirigieron miradas extrañadas.

Draco y yo nos apresuramos tras Gema y nos dirigimos hacia las mazmorras del castillo.

Estaba algo adormilada a estas alturas, pero me esforcé por prestar atención a cada pasillo y pasadizo que recorríamos, para recordar el camino, el cual nos llevó hasta un callejón sin salida.

El Barón Sanguinario, a quien no había notado hasta ahora, atravesó la pared de húmedos ladrillos.

_Pureza. _Dijo Gemma, ante lo cual los ladrillos comenzaron a moverse hasta formar un pasadizo por el cual atravesamos, ingresando así a una amplia estancia. _Esta es la sala común de Slytherin. La contraseña es cambiada cada dos semanas y publicada en el tablón de anuncios. Si la olvidan tendrán que esperar a que alguien más abra por ustedes.

» Como pueden ver, parte de la sala está bajo el lago. A veces podemos ver al calamar gigante o a la gente del agua. Saluden a estas últimas, son muy orgullosas y vengativas cuando se las ignora.

Dicho esto, la prefecta nos guio a mis compañeras y a mí a través de la puerta a la derecha de la de entrada, y a Draco y el resto de los chicos hacia la puerta de la izquierda.

_Buenas noches. _Nos dijimos Draco y yo antes de desaparecer.

En la última de las puertas se leía "Primer año", así que Pansy abrió dicha puerta.

Dentro nos encontramos cinco camas con cuatro postes cada una y cortinas de terciopelo verde esmeralda. Nuestros baúles estaban a los pies de cada cama, así que busque el mío.

Estaba entre Tracey a mi izquierda y Daphne a mi derecha. Del otro lado de Tracey estaba una chica que antes no había notado. Se llamaba Lily Moon. Y junto a Daphne estaba Pansy y mas allá estaba Millicent.

Cogí un camisón celeste con holanes del baúl, me lo coloqué y me subí a la cama. _A mi izquierda, entre el velador de Tracey y mi cama, había un madero bellamente tallado con flores, y sobre él se encontraba mi lechuza.

_ ¡Wisdom! ¿Te han dado de comer? _Dije acariciándola.

_Oh, te has traído una lechuza. _Dijo Tracey ante lo cual yo asentí. _Yo he traído un gato. _Dijo sacando un pequeño gatito negro del otro lado de la cama. _Su nombre es Bossy.

_Es muy lindo~ ¿Puedo acariciarlo? _La niña me miró sorprendida y me tendió el gato, pero yo salté y me acomodé junto a ella.

_Ah~, es súper lindo. _Dije acariciándolo hasta que bostecé de pronto. _Ui, lo siento. Ya es tarde. Te dejo dormir. Buenas noches Tracey.

_Buenas noches, Meissa.

_Maisy. Mis amigos me llaman Maisy.

No sé si me llamó Maisy o no, ya que me dormí apenas mi cabeza tocó la almohada.

Esa noche tuve un sueño peculiar. Estaba sumergida en una especie de piscina cálida y confortable (Eso era normal ya que amaba nadar desde siempre), cuando de pronto una luz verde me envolvió y el agua comenzó a congelarse rápidamente. Quería salir, pero no sabía cómo. Mi pecho ardía. Y entonces de pronto, alguien me sacó de allí y desperté.

¿Dónde estoy? Es verdad, hace unas horas llegué a Hogwarts al fin.

Pensando en todo lo que tenía por delante, me dormí nuevamente.

Al despertar por la mañana, no recordaba el sueño, pero si sentía la piel como si hubiera sido congelada y se estuviera descongelando poco a poco.


End file.
